Aquellos Días de Verano
by sofifi2455
Summary: Esta es una historia que cuenta la historia de Pepa y Silvia, dos adolescentes que se conocen de niñas y tras dejar de verse algunos años, vuelven a encontrarse un verano y descubren mucho más que amistad la una en la otra.
1. Chapter 1

Introducción.

Era una mañana soleada y alegre de un 2 de agosto de 1986 en un barrio tradicional de Sevilla. Todo el barrio estaba en silencio, excepto por una blanca casa de aspecto antiguo y humilde, aunque bonita y grande a la vez. De esta salía una alegre música flamenca compuesta por guitarras y taconeos, mientras que a la vez del segundo piso de aquella misma casa se oían los quejidos de una niña algo descontenta.

- ¡Ay mamá, que me haces daño leche!.- exclamó la niña que estaba sentanda en una silla ante un tocador siendo peinada por su madre.

- ¡Pepi, esa boca! Que te la voy a tener que lavar con jabón.- le respondió la señora con un cepillo en mano, mientras recogía el largo y castaño pelo de esta en una coleta alta y repeinada para atrás.

- ¡Pero si esque es verdad! Además mamá, que vienen Paco y Lola, no los reyes de España.- dijo la cría cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Anda! ¡Calla, calla, que bien bonica que vas a estar!.- dijo la mujer terminando de sujetar la cola con una goma del pelo.- Mírate, ¿ves? Estás preciosa Pepi, no se como no te pones vestidos más a menudo.- prosiguió la mujer sonriente sujetándo a la niña del hombro y llevándola ante un espejo de cuerpo entero para que se miráse.

- ¡Pero si parezco una muñeca repollo!.- exclamó Pepa quejándose frente al espejo.- ¡Anda, ayúdame a quitarme esto que se van a reír de mí! Además que es mi cumple...- prosiguió esta juntando las manos en señal de suplica y poniendo morritos tristes a su madre.

- ¡Que no Pepi, que no! Además que es un regalo de cumpleaños de tu abuela el vestido y le hace mucha ilusión verte con el puesto.- sentenció aquella mujer, ante la cara de desesperación de su hija.

El gesto de Pepa se cambió por uno lleno de cansancio y tras un resoplo y poner los ojos en blanco, se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con las manos en jarra.

- Pues yo me voy pa la calle a jugar con los vecinos.- dijo la niña con aires de superioridad.

- ¡Ni hablar del peluquín! Tú te quedas aquí que no te manches.- dijo la mujer arrastrando a su hija de nuevo a dentro de la habitación.- ¡Ay, además que se me había olvidao! !Qué tengo una cosa para tí!.- prosiguió esta buscando algo en su bolso.

- ¡Un tirachinas! ¿Es un tirachinas , verdad?.- empezó a gritar Pepa de alegría, mientras saltaba de arriba para abajo, tirándole a su madre de la falda.

- Aquí tienes corazón.- dijo la mujer sonriente, mientras abría una cajita ante los ojos de su emocionada hija.

El gesto de Pepa se cambió rápidamente por uno de total decepción e incredulidad.

- ¿Una cinta? ¡Pues vaya mierda! Te lo podrías haber currao un poco más.- exclamó la niña con aires de reproche.

- ¡Maria José, la próxima te llevas un guantazo! Además que esto es de doña Carmen, la dueña de la mercería de la esquina. Me lo ha dao para que te lo dé de su parte, así que girate que te lo ponga.- replicó la madre girándola de nuevo ante el espejo y colocándole la cinta de color azul sobre la goma del pelo en forma de lazo.

- Madre mía... parezco una repipi... ¡Me vas a arruinar la reputación mamá!.- dijo la cría mirándose en el espejo incrédula.

- ¡Pero que dices niña! Anda tira pa abajo que estás preciosa.- dijo la mujer dándole una palmadita en la espalda a su hija.

Y así lo hizo. Pepa bajó al piso de abajo sin saber que aquel día sería el comienzo de la historia más importante de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 ''Al fin llegamos''

(Punto de vista de Silvia)

Eran las siete de la mañana de un sábado 2 de agosto y todos estábamos muy cansados. Íbamos en el coche Paco, Lola, mi padre y yo camino a Sevilla. Aquella mañana de verano nos habíamos despertado a las cinco y media, ya que el viaje de Madrid a Sevilla era muy largo y debíamos estar allí a la hora de comer para celebrar el cumpleaños de la hermana pequeña de Paco. Esta era unos meses menor que yo y cumplía ese día ocho años, por lo que había invitado a Paco y a Lola a ir, aprovechando que eran vacaciones de verano y no trabajaban. En principio mi padre y yo no íbamos a asistir, pero Lola y Paco se empeñaron, ya que según ellos nos tenían que decir algo muy importante y nos querían tener a todos reunidos para dar la gran noticia.

El viaje se hizo eterno para todos y durante el trayecto yo miraba el paisaje por mi ventanilla intentando imaginar como sería la hermana de Paco. Sabía poco de ella, su nombre, su edad y que era muy extrovertida, lo que me ponía muy nerviosa, ya que yo era algo tímida y me costaba mucho soltarme al principio.

*Unas horas después*

''Silvita, ya hemos llegado'', me despertó la dulce voz de mi hermana, que a la vez daba suaves toquecitos en mi hombro cuidadosamente. Desperté algo confusa, miré a mi alrededor y no vi ni a Paco, ni a mi padre, por lo que supuse que habían entrado ya en la casa delante de Lola. Bajé del coche y entre abrí los ojos como pude, ya que la luz me cegaba y ví un antiguo y acogedor barrio de casas blancas, aunque llenos de balcones decorados por todo tipo de flores coloridas.

Tras cerrar la puerta del coche, giré mi cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la casa a la que habían entrado Lola y los demás y la ví. Una niña muy alta, vestida con un vestido azul de verano, una coleta recogida con un lazo y unos brillantes zapatos blancos. Esta salió corriendo por la puerta de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, mirando hacia todas las direcciones hasta que me divisó. Al hacerlo se quedó mirándome unos segundos algo extrañada, inspeccionándome con la mirada.

- ¡Hey, tú!.- exclamó en un tono elevado aquella niña tras unos segundos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 ''Conociendo a la familia''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

Tras saludar a Paco y compañía con una sonrisa y una ilusión inmensa, me quedé perpleja al no ver a la supuesta hermana de Lola que iba a venir con ellos.

- Oye Lola, ¿ Y esa hermana tuya, esque no ha venido?.- le pregunté a Lola aún algo extrañada.

- Claro que ha venido cielo.- contestó mi cuñada, mientras se agachaba a mi altura y acariciaba mi mejilla.- Estará bajando del coche. Anda corre y acercate, que encima quizás haya algún que otro regalo.- pronunció Lola guiñándome un ojo.

- ¡¿Regalos?!.- exclamé yo con la mayor ilusión del mundo hasta quedar con la boca abierta. Y tras darle un gran beso en la mejilla a Lola, salía corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta la puerta de casa.

Al salir, miré a todos lados intentando divisar a la hermana de Lola, aunque al girarme a la derecha lo único que ví fue una niña que parecía algo confundida al lado de un coche. Me quedé mirandola durante unos segundos parecía algo perdida y porfín pregunté.

- ¡Hey, tú!.- pregunté a gritos.

Ella miró hacia sus dos lados y luego para atrás, hasta que volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

- ¡Si tú, la pelirroja! ¿No serás la hermana de Lola por casualidad?.- pregunté sin quitarle ojo de encima.

Sin embargo ella no contestó. Parecía una niña algo rara, aunque era muy guapa. Era pelirroja, pálida, de piel pecosa y llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas que terminaban en dos lazos de color rosa, a juego con su vestido. Era algo repipi, pero a mí siempre me habían dicho que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada o algo así y aunque ella era una niña y no un libro, decidí acercarme.

- ¿Esque no sabes hablar?.- pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella lentamente.

Pero Silvia no contestó, simplemente bajó la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra.

- ¿O esque te ha comido la lengua el gato?.- pregunté parándome justo delante de ella. Pero esta seguía en la misma posición sin mover ni un músculo.- ¿Hola?.- dije yo agachándome y luego mirándo para arriba para poder ver su cara mientras movía la mano en señal de saludo.

En aquel momento mi madre se acercó a nosotras y me hizo levantarme de mi posición tirándo de mi hombro hacia arriba para que no me manchara.

- Bueno Pepi, veo que ya has conocido a Silvia.-dijo mi madre sonriente y apoyando sus dos manos sobre mis hombros.

Tras aquella frase, yo giré la cabeza hacia mi madre y le contesté.- Esta niña no habla. Yo creo que está defectuosa eh... O a ver si le a pasao algo.- le dije muy convencida de mis argumentos a mi madre quien rió divertida.- Yo no le veo la gracia mamá, a ver si se a metío en algún lío o alguien le quiere hacer algo.- repliqué seria.- ¿Necesitas ayúda? Yo me meto en líos y siempre encuentro la forma de salir, no te preocupes.- volví a decir girándome esta vez hacia la niña que no cambiaba de posición.

- No le pasa nada Pepi, simplemente estará asustada. Este es un sitio nuevo y para ella somos desconocidos ¿verdad que es eso corazón?.- preguntó mi madre a Silvia en un tono muy dulce agarrándola de la barbilla suavemente para que suviera la cabeza. Silvia se limitó esta vez a sonreír algo más reconfortada, como si se sintiera comprendida.

- ¡Uy, pues tu no te asustes eh! ¡Que aquí somos todos la mar de majos! ¿Quieres que te baile unas sevillanas y se te pasan todos los males?.- pregunté con la sonrisa más amplia que mi boca puedo poner.

- No, ahora pa adentro a comer. Ya habrá tiempo pa to eso más tarde.- dijo mi madre poniendonos una mano en la espalda a cada una y acompañandonos dentro de casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3 ''Celebraciones y Peleas''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

Después de comer y de soplar las ocho velas de la tarta de chocolate que había hecho mi madre, llegó la hora de los regalos. Esa era mi parte favortia, como la de todo el mundo. Hay gente que normalmente lo quiere ocultar para quedar bien y dice que lo más importante para ellos es estar con la familia y amigos y de más chorradas. No es que no me gustara estar con la familia, al contrario me encantaba, pero mi parte favorita eran los regalos y como yo era una niña sincera y sin pelos en la lengua no lo ocultaba.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y empezó el reparto de regalos.

- Primero el nuestro Pepa.- dijo mi padre dándome una gran caja.

- ¡Ala! Pero... ¿Y esto tan grande?.- empecé a agitar la caja cerca de mi oído para ver si podía adivinarlo.

- No lo agites así Pepi, hija, que lo vas a estropear.- reprochó mi madre.

Ya no pude más con la espera y empecé a arrancar el papel de regalo sin ningún cuidado. Al abrir la caja, mis ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa, casi tanto como mi boca.

- ¡Un traje de de flamenca y unos zapatos pa taconear!.- exclamé sin podermelo creer. Yo era la niña más bruta, aloca y poco femenina que se conocía por mi barrio. No me gustaban ni los vestidos, ni las muñecas, ni nada de eso, prefería jugar con piedras, trepar y escalar. Pero si había algo que me perdían completamente eran las sevillanas y el flamenco, ya que mi abuela me había enseñado a bailarlas desde más pequeña.

- ¡Gracias, me encanta! ¿Me lo puedo poner?.- pregunté de lo más emocionada.

- Bueno Pepa, cariño, deja eso ahora. Que aún falta el nuestro ¿O no lo quieres?.- dijo Paco reclamando mi atención.

- Claro que sí hermano.- contesté yo agarrando el regalo que me pasaba Lola con una gran sonrisa.

Volví a arrancar el papel de regalo rápidamente y al abrir la caja mi ilusióm fué arrastrada por los suelos, aunque intenté disimular lo mejor que pude.

- ¿Una... muñeca?.- pregunté con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Te gusta? Fuí a elegirla yo misma con Silvia.- preguntó Lola ilusionada.

- Umm sí.. no está mal. Vamos... que me encanta, que no me regalaban una muñeca desde que tenía cuatro años.- dije aún con la sonrisa forzada al notar una patada de mi madre por debajo de la mesa.

- Me alegra que te guste cariño.- dijo Lola con una sonrisa.

- Ahora ¿Puedo ponerme el traje ya?.- pregunté a mi madre algo desesperada.

- No Pepi , ahora los mayores vamos a tomar un café y a hablar.- replicó mi madre.- ¿Por qué no te llevas a Silvia a dar un paseo y le enseñas el barrio?.- insistió mi madre. Silvia no parecía muy convencida de la idea, al igual que yo, pero tras una mirada alientadora de Lola, se levantó de la silla y empezó a seguirme.

Caminando hacia la plaza del pueblo una al lado de la otra sin prisa pero sin pausa, yo llenaba a Silvia de preguntas sin responder. Ya que desde que llegó, no la había oído decir ni una palabra.

- ¿Oye y Madrid es muy diferente?.- pregunté yo a una Silvia que andaba con la mirada fija en el camino.- Aquí dicen que Madrid es muy grande, pero que todos allí son unos estirados.- seguí comentando en voz alta.- La verdad no se si creermelo ¿Tú que dices?.- pregunté a Silvia que seguía a lo suyo. Seguí comentando cosas en voz alta hasta que llegamos a la plaza del pueblo y Silvia se sentó en un banco que había por ahí. Yo me quedé de pie delante de ella, con los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Oye tú qué? ¿Nunca hablas o qué pasa?.- dije ya un poco harta.- Esto es un tostón, como sigas así me voy a ir a mi casa y te voy a dejar aquí.- pero ella seguía sin decir ni una palabra.- Cuento hasta tres. Uno...dos...dos y cuarto...dos y medio...y...- dije yo alargando la espera todo lo posible.- ¡TRES! ¡Ya me he cansao, aquí te quedas pelirroja! Cuando recuerdes como se habla, vienes y me avisas.- dije yo cruzando los brazos y salí andando de vuelta hacia mi casa.

En aquel momento Silvia se levantó del banco y fué golpeada por un balón de fútbol.

- ¡Eh tú, pija, quítate del medio!.- exclamaron unos niños entre carcajadas. Al oír eso me giré y vi a Silvia de brazos cruzados con la cabeza agachada apunto de llorar.

- ¿Vas a llorar? Chicos cuidado no vaya a llamar a papi...- dijo otro de los chicos entre carcajadas.

Ante aquel panorama me salí corriendo de vuelta a donde estaban Silvia y los otros niños , algo mayores que nosotros.

- ¡Hey tu bocazas! ¿No le estarás haciendo llorar a la pelirroja?.- pregunté notablemente cabreada.

- ¿Y qué si lo estoy haciendo enana?.- dijo el niño burlón.

- ¡Pues que te voy a partir la boca! ¿A ti no te han enseñado que a las señoritas se las respeta?.- pregunté cruzandome brazos y poniendome justo delante de aquellos niños dejando a Silvia protegida justo detrás de mí.

- Si viera alguna, mostraría respeto. Pero tu lo que eres es una pija igual que tu amiga.- dijo el chico acercándose más a mí.

- ¿Qué me has llamado?.- pregunté enfadada.

- ¡Pija!.- volvió a decir el niño.

- ¡Repítelo si te atreves!.- dije yo desafiante y cada vez más enfadada.

- P-i-j-a. Pija ¿O esque aparte de ser una niñata flojucha eres tonta?.- dijo el amigo.

- Vale esto se acabó... ¡Te vas a enterar!.- exclamé y me lancé como una loca sobre él a enseñarle de lo que estaba hecha Pepa Miranda.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4 ''De bien nacido es ser agradecido''

(Punto de vista de Silvia)  
>Tras algunos golpes, patadas y puñetazos, se oyó un alto grito de dolor. Pepa agarró al chico de la camiseta y lo tiró al suelo ante mi, acto seguido se sentó sobre su espalda y le tiró del pelo para atrás.<p>

- ¡Ahh! ¡Ya, porfavor! ¡Para!.- gritaba el niño retorciendose de dolor.

- ¿Qué dices, que no te escucho?.- preguntaba Pepa con una gran rabia en el cuerpo.

- ¡Para, para!.- repitió el niño casi llorando.

- ¿Qué se dice?.- preguntó Pepa sonriendo cínicamente.

- ¡Lo siento!.- gritó el niño una vez más.

Pepa se paró un momento y miró hacia arriba para ver mi cara. Yo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y no podía creermelo, sin embargo mi cara reflejaba aún algo de miedo del susto.

Entonces Pepa tiró de la cabeza del niño una vez más para que me mirara.- Bésale los pies.- le dijo Pepa con respiración agitada a aquel niño moreno.

- ¿Qué? No, ni hablar... ¡Ahh!.- volvió a gritar el crío.

- Qué le beses los pies imbécil. No te lo voy a volver a repetir.- exclamó Pepa en un tono más alto.

- ¡Vale, vale!.- dijo el niño, mientras que Pepa lo soltó del pelo para que pudiera agachar la cabeza y llegar hasta mis pies.

Después de que el niño me besara los pies (el cual fue el momento más vergonzoso y divertido de mi vida), Pepa se levantó de la espalda de este sacudiendose las manos y tras un ''Que sea la última vez'' y un dedo amenazante como advertencia, me agarró de la mano y echamos a andar.

- Vamos Silvia.- dijo esta mientras que salía de allí contenta y victoriosa.

Yo iba mirando el camino callada como de costumbre (no porque no quisiera hablar, sino porque me daba muchísima verguenza y más después de lo del niño), pero cuando levanté la cabeza y desperté de mis pensamientos, me dí cuenta de que Pepa ya no estaba. Pero el pánico duró poco, ya que en breve, una sonriente Pepa se paró delante de mí con una amapola grande y roja en mano.

- Esto es para ti, para que te animes. Porque... menudo susto ¿eh?.- dijo con la sonrisa más amplia en cara que yo había visto nunca.- Pero tu tranquila, que mientras Pepa Mirada esté en este mundo no te pasará nada pelirroja.- dijo alzando el brazo en el que sostenía la amapola en señal de poder. Acto seguido bajo la mano de nuevo y me ofreció la amapola, pero cuando la iba a coger, ella apartó la mano.- Espera ¿A ti te gusta eso que te han hecho en el pelo?.- preguntó refiriendose a mis trenzas, a lo que yo asentí tímidamente.- Pues a mí no, son muy cursis. Espera, que ya verás que arte.- Pepa se colocó el tallo de la amapola entre los dientes para que no se le cayera y empezó a deshacer mis trenzas cuidadosamente. Cuando terminó, se quitó la flor de la boca.- Ala... Que pelo tan bonito tienes.- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos. Eso me hizo mucha gracias, ya que parecía haberse quedado inmotizada contemplando mi pelo y solté una pequeña risita.

Ella despertó del trance agitando un poco la cabeza y sonrió.- Verás, que he tenio una idea.- dijo Pepa antes de coger la amapola, apartar el pelo de mi cara, situandolo detrás de mi oreja y colocarme la amapola enganchándola en un mechón de pelo de forma que no se cayera.- Ya estás, así, guapísima.- dijo aquella sonriente niña y se quedó parada contemplandome unos minutos antes de darse la vuelta y hechar a andar de nuevo. Pero yo me quedé parada mientras ella avanzaba.

- Gracias.- dije de repente sacando una sonrisa algo tímida.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5 ''Al mal tiempo buena cara''

(Punto de vista de Silvia)

- Gracias.- dije de repente sacando una sonrisa algo tímida.

Pepa se giró con cara de espanto y asombro, como si acabara de ver un muerto pasar y tragó saliva.

- Joer, sí sabes hablar.- dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia mí.

- Claro que se hablar.- contesté algo tímida, pero divertida.

- Pues menudo susto me has metio hija, que yo ya empezaba a pensar que alomejor tenias un problema o algo.- dijo ella aún sin salir del todo de su asombro.

En aquel momento heché una pequeña carcajada ¿Cómo podía ser tan bruta e inocente a la vez?

- Pues ya me dirás tú donde le ves la gracia a eso pelirroja, porque yo no se la encuentro por ningun lado.- dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra visiblemente ofendida.

- Gracias por defenderme antes.- pronuncié mientras le sonreía ampliamente por primera vez.

- A sido un placer.- dijo ella cambiando su gesto.- Como a las princesas.- soltó justo antes de sacar una de esas grandes sonrisas que podían derretir hasta a el más duro.

Después de aquello Pepa me retó a una carrera hasta su casa, a la que acepté sin decir una palabra. Simplemente salí corriendo y Pepa salió detrás llamandome tramposa, mientras que ambas reíamos.

Cuando estábamos a un par de casa de llegar, Pepa se paró en seco. Me giré para mirarla y vi su cara de horror.

- ¡Mierda!.- exclamó Pepa tapandose la cara con las manos.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunté preocupada retrocediendo hasta donde ella estaba.

- Silvia ¿Cómo estoy? Como un cristo ¿verdad?.- preguntó muy nerviosa.

La miré de arriva a abajo y efectivamente estaba hecha una pena. La coleta se había deshecho de tanto tirón de pelo en la pelea de antes, por lo que llevaba el pelo suelto. También llevaba aquel bonito vestido lleno de tierra hasta arriva, las piernas llenas de moratones y los zapatos antes blancos se habían vuelto marrones por el barro.

- Pues...- dije yo bajando la mirada.

- Joer... ¡Mi madre me va a matar a palos!.- dijo Pepa empezando a hiperventilar. Yo simplemente la miraba ir de un lado a otro, sin saber que decir.

- ¡Ya está, lo tengo!.- exclamó Pepa de repente.- Seguro que tu sabes peinar y esas cosas de niña fina, así que nos escondemos detrás de la puerta de la calle y cuando escuchemos que ya no hay nadie en el salón, subimos corriendo y me arreglas antes de que me vea mi madre ¿vale?.- exclamó Pepa muy convencida de su plan.

- Mmm... va..- antes de que pudiera terminar aquel ''vale'', Pepa me agarró de la mano y empezó a correr tirando de mí hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa.

Ya allí, la entreabrió y nos quedamos allí en silencio intentando escuchar lo que decían los mayores. Después de escuchar aquella conversación las dos nos quedamos boquiabiertas mirándonos la una a la otra. Y un ''¡¿Qué?!'' muy exaltado que provenía de dentro nos hizo dar un brinco del susto.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6 ''Hay cosas que es mejor no saber''

*Unos minutos antes*

- Bueno familia, sientense y aquí tienen todos su café.- dijo la señora Miranda posando una bandeja con una cafetera, azúcar y algunas tazas sobre la mesita del salón.

- Gracias.- dijo Don Lorenzo tomando la taza con desconfianza. Siendo sinceros Don Lorenzo era un buen hombre, sólo que algo desconfiado y muy correcto y la familia de Paco le parecía de todo menos bien puesta en su sitio.

- Bueno... ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que nos teniais que contar?.- dijo el señor Miranda dirigiendose sonriente a Paco y Lola.

Paco y Lola se miraron con expresiones nerviosas y de sorpresa. Se habían olvidado completamente de que tenían que dar la noticia, que sabían que no iba a hacer ninguna gracia a sus familiares.

- Emm... Si... Esto... la noticia.- tartamudeaba Paco.- Esque... mirad... yo, osea, quiero decir Lola y yo... Yo y Lola... nosotros... que bueno, ella más que yo, porque yo he contribuido a lo que es el asunto... pero... esque...- a Paco no le salían las palabras cómo de costumbre.

- Que estoy embarazada.- dijo Lola bajando la mirada. Paco agarró su pañuelo y lo colocó en su boca como hacía siempre que se ponía nervioso.- Y sabemos que esto no os va a gustar porque ha sido fuera del matrimonio, por lo que hemos decidido casarnos.- aclaró Lola.

- ¡Ave María Purísima!.- dijo la señora Miranda haciendo la señal de la cruz y palideciendo al instante.

- ¡¿Qué?! Por mis santos cojones hija, ¿Cómo vas a estar embarazada de este, este... cualquiera?.- dijo Don Lorenzo alterado.

- ¡Papá!.- exclamó Lola.

- ¡Eh! Sin faltar.- dijo el señor Miranda ofendido.

- ¿Cómo que sin faltar? ¡Qué ha dejado a mi Lolita embarazada y fuera del matrimonio! Pero por dios...- empezó a gritar Don Lorenzo exaltado.

- ¡Usted está en mi casa y en mi casa no se le falta a la familia!.- exclamó el señor Miranda.

- Su familia... ¿Sabe por dónde me paso yo su familia?.- preguntó Don Lorenzo retóricamente.- ¡Por mis santos cojones!.- dijo volviendo a gritar.

Y ahí entre grito y grito se desató una pelea incontrolable que dejaría mella en la relación familiar.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7 ''Zapateando''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

Silvia y yo escuchabamos como se peleaban los mayores al otro lado de la puerta, incluyendo insultos por los que yo me había llevao una bofetada de mi madre más de una vez.

- Joer, como se las gasta tu padre...- le dije a Silvia mientras que espíaba por el hueco de la puerta.

- ¿Que insinuas?.- me preguntó Silvia en un susurró para que no se nos oyera.

- Depende, si me dices lo que significa insinuar, te respondo.- le contesté yo con cara de no entender ni una palabra.

- Significa que que quieres decir.- respondió Silvia entre sonrisas.

- Pues haberlo dicho antes hija.- le dije yo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

- No me creo que no supieras lo que significa ''insinuar''. Si tu eres muy lúcida Pepa.- contestó Silvia.

- Oye, pero sin faltar, que yo no te he hecho ná...- contesté girandome hacia ella.

- Que no Pepa.- decía entre risas Silvia.- Ser lúcido es un sinónimo de ser inteligente, vamos que significa lo mismo.- prosiguió intentando reírse flojito.

- Ah bueno... ¿Y que quieres que haga? Si esque no creo ni que esas palabras que usais en tu familia sean en español, mira lo que te digo.- contesté intentando justificarme.

- Bueno, eso ya da igual... Yo creo que deberíamos hacer algo.- dijo Silvia volviendo a un gesto algo más serio.

- Si esto es todo culpa de tu padre Silvia, que tiene una obsesión con sus cojones que no es normal.- repliqué.

- Oye deja en paz a mi padre, además que no hables así que queda muy ordinario.- dijo Silvia recriminativa.

- Y dale con las palabras raras ¿eh? Tú no te cansas pelirroja.- exclamó Pepa abriendo un poco más la puerta.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Porque esto sino va a acabar muy mal.- dijo Silvia preocupada.

Yo me puse a mirar por el hueco de la puerta. Sólo se veía a mi padre y don Lorenzo gritándose, mi madre medio sofocada en el sofá del disgusto y Paco y Lola tomados de las manos con cara de nervios. Miré a mi derecha por el hueco de la puerta y ví el tocadiscos de mi abuela y mis nuevos tacones de baile y tuve una idea.

- Espera aquí.- le dije a Silvia, mientras me agachaba y entraba en la sala gateando hasta agarrar mis tacones.

- ¿Qué haces loca? ¡Qué te va a ver tu madre así!.- susurró Silvia asustada.

Tras coger los tacones, volví gateando hasta donde estaba Silvia y me senté en el suelo. Mientras me cambiaba los zapatos por aquellos de tacón le susurré a Silvia lo que tenía que hacer.

Silvia se coló dentro del salón gateando, como yo había hecho hace unos minutos y se colocó al lado del tocadiscos. En aquel momento entre grito y grito fue cuando abrí la puerta de un portazo y todos se callaron a la vez y se giraron para mirarme. Yo tras mirar la reacción de confusión y aún enfado por la bronca de todos tragué saliba y entre dentro.

Las miradas de todos seguían centradas en mi cuando le dí la señal a Silvia quien encendió la música.

watch?v=Xro1sWBbK88 (copia es link y pegalo en youtube para la música)

En aquel momento salió una canción de flamenco que era una de mis favoritas y empecé a seguirle el ritmo zapateando con mis tacones nuevos y dando palmas.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8 ''Arte''

(Punto de vista de Silvia)

Estaba asombrada. Pepa taconeaba perfectamente sin perder el ritmo de la música, parecía tan díficil y sin embargo a ella le salía solo.

Pepa zapateaba, mientras que se agarraba la falda con una mano y la otra la levantaba haciendo un movimiento de giro de muñeca rápido, pero elegante. De vez en cuando intercalaba algunas palmas, saltitos y mi paso favorito que era cuando mientras zapateaba cruzaba los brazos y chasqueaba los dedos. Y todo sin que faltase esa sonrisa suya.

Al final de la canción Pepa terminó con un taconeo fuerte y unas palmas y se quedó quieta en una pose final. Todos quedaron callados mirando a Pepa algo perplejos. Al ver que nadie decía nada, Pepa que tenía la respiración algo agitada de bailar, tragó saliva y volvió a su posición normal.

- ¡Olé, que arte que tiene mi niña!.- exclamó Paco abriendo los brazos e intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Pepa sonrió aliviada y se tiró a los brazos de Paco.

- Gracias hermano.- dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de Paco y sentandose entre este y Lola.- Y que sepais, que yo estoy muy contenta de que os vayais a casar y de que vayais a tener un bebé.- prosiguió muy ilusionada.- Además, podríais veniros pa acá y criarlo aquí, que su tía Pepa le enseñaría de tó.- dijo en aquel momento moviendo su mirada hacia mi y sacando una sonrisa.

- Lo que faltaba, pobre criatura...- dijo mi padre por lo bajini poniendose las dos manos en la cara.

Pepa se giró hacia mi padre cambiando el gesto por uno de total seriedad y ofensividad.

- Pues mejor que con un viejo cascarrabias seguro que está.- soltó esta quedandose muy agusto.

- ¡Niña, a callar!.- dijo el señor Miranda amenazándola con el dedo.

No es por nada, pero Pepa era la viva imagen de su padre. Tenían los mismo gestos, las mismas expresiones y aunque todos en aquella casa tuvieran ese acento andaluz, el de Pepa y su padre era el más marcado.

- ¡No me da la gana! Este hombre viene aquí, nos ofende a todos y luego se va a ir tan pancho. ¡Pues no me parece bien! Que encima luego se quejará de que le tocamos los cojones... Que porcierto menuda obsesión que tiene usted ¿ehh?.- dijo Pepa levantandose y poniendose justo delante de mi padre.

- ¡Pepa! ¡Ahora mismo te vas pa arriba castigada! Y te quitas ese vestido y te pones el pijama, que ya hablaremos tú y yo.- dijo la señora Miranda muy enfadada y avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hija.

- ¡Pero mamá, encima que...!.- intentó replicar Pepa.

- ¡Encima que nada Maria José! ¡Ya me he cansao!.- la señora Miranda agarró a Pepa del brazo violentamente y tiró de ella hasta el piso de arriba.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Yo estaba aún al lado del tocadiscos algo asustada, nunca había visto a nadie enfrentarse a mi padre, todos le tenían miedo y Pepa no sólo se había enfrentado a mi padre sino que también se iba a llevar una bronca de los mil demonios.

Después de un rato, la señora Miranda volvió a bajar y tanto mi padre como los padres de Pepa se disculparon muy avergonzados. Aunque no todo podía ser malo, lo bueno que sacamos de aquella situación fue que mis padres, Lola y Paco y muy a su pesar mi padre hicieron un pacto de que pasaramos todo el verano allí para aprender a llevarnos mejor en familia. Enrealidad aceptaron porque Paco y mi padre solo estarían aquí los fines de semanas ya que tenían que trabajar en la comisaría, lo que vino bien porque sino habrían acabado matándose los unos a los otros.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9 ''¿Mamás y Mamás?''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

Me había llevado una bronca del quince. Al subir las escaleras mi madre me había gritado y pegao un par de bofetones, ya que entre que los habíamos espíado, le había plantao cara al amargao de don Lorenzo, había dicho alguna que otra palabrota y me había manchao el vestido mi madre estaba hasta las narices de mi. Y por si no fuera poco, la madre de aquel niño al que le había zurrao por defender a Silvia había llamado a mi madre para quejarse de que ''La bruta de su hija había dejado a su hijo Carlos para el arrastre y que deberían de ponerme a raya''. Pero había merecido la pena, el crío ese se lo merecía, además de que así ya de paso había impresionao a Silvia.

Al principio Silvia me había parecido algo rarita y no me caía bien, pero a medida que había ido pasando el día y se había ido convirtiendo en mi aliada se había ido ganando mi cariño (lo que no era muy díficil). Ya la quería como si fuese de mi familia o algo así y odiaba pensar que yo estaba castigada en mi habitación en mi cumpleaños, sin poder jugar con ella que se iba mañana.

Me levanté de mi cama y me puse a mirarme delante del espejo. Estaba lena de arañazos por todas partes y también moratones. Y del pelo mejor ni hablar, que parecía que acababa de meter los dedos en un enchufe.

- Hola.-Silvia abrió la puerta lentamente con una sonrisa algo preocupada.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hechado mucho la bronca?.- dijo pasando adentro y cerrando la puerta.

- Bueno... sí... pero tu tranquila, que yo soy invencible.- dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

- Ya lo veo, ya.- dijo Silvia sentandose en el borde de mi cama.

Yo sonreí un poco forzada y volví a mirarme en el espejo intentando arrglarme el pelo con los dedos.

- ¿Quieres que te peine?.- preguntó Silvia riendose ante el panorama que estaba presenciando.

Asentí con una sonrisa, sintiendome algo estúpida y me acerqué a la cama con un cepillo en mano.

- Anda ven, sientate, que te vas a dejar calva.- dijo Silvia cogiendo el cepillo y empezando a peinarme.

- Oye Silvia, ¿A ti te hechan la bronca alguna vez?.- pregunté mientras me miraba las uñas.

- Pues... yo diría que casi nunca. Esque yo me porto bien.- aclaró ella.

Noté una sensación algo rara. El tono de voz del Silvia y su mano acariciando mi pelo mientras lo cepillaba se me hacía muy relajante, incluso me provocaba una especie de cosquilleo extrañoen el estómago. Así que supuse que o la estaba empezando a sentir de la familia o me había sentado mal la tarta y deduje que era lo primero, ya que enrealidad no quería que Silvia volviera a Madrid, me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella.

- Ya está.- dijo Silvia dejando el cepillo sobre la cama.

Ambas estábamos sentadas de piernas cruzadas sobre mi cama, pero en ese momento me giré para mirarla.

- ¿A qué jugamos ahora?.- preguntó Silvia apartandome el pelo de la cara con la mano.

- Mmm... No sé... ¿A papás y mamás?.- contesté observando como su mano volvía a su regazo.

- ¿A papás y mamás? Pero si no hay ningún chico para hacer de papá.- aclaró Silvia.

- Pues que una de las dos sea el papá.- respondí yo mirándola atentamente.

- Vale, yo quiero ser mamá.- exclamó Silvia rápidamente levantando la mano.

- ¡Y yo, no te fastidia!.- dije yo cruzando los brazos.- Hagamos una cosa, no hay papá y ya está.- proseguí intentando arreglar el ''problema''.

- Pero eso da igual ¿Quién será la mamá?.- preguntó Silvia.

- ¡Lo tengo! Pues entonces jugaremos a mamás y mamás.- dije yo levantándome de la cama victoriosa por mi super idea.

- ¿Mamás y mamás?.- preguntó Silvia con un gesto claramente extrañado.

- Si hija, yo seré una mamá y tú la otra y cuidamos a nuestros hijos. Pa que luego digan que tu eres la lista...- contesté con cara de cansancio.

- ¿Y se supone que estamos juntas?.- preguntó Silvia de nuevo, sin captar del todo de que iba aquello.

- Claro, tú y yo estamos casadas. Aunque en realidad pa estarlo necesitamos intercambiar anillos.- dije yo dandole la mano y ayudando a que se levantara de la cama.

- Pepa, no tenemos anillos.- dijo Silvia volviendo a poner un ''problema'' de por medio.

- Pues intercambiaremos otra cosa...- contesté de nuevo yo pensativa del qué podíamos intercambiar.

- Yo tengo una cajita de hacer pulseras. Podemos sacarla, hacer una pulsera para la otra e intercambiarnoslas.- dijo Silvia sonriente porque por fin había encontrado ella la solución.

- Vale, ¡pero no vale mirar tramposa!.- dije yo con un dedo amenazante, aunque de guasa.

Tras unos veinte minutos intentando confeccionar la pulsera perfecta por fin ambas terminamos. Silvia había terminado en diez minutos, pero como a mí se le daban mal todas esas cosas que yo consideraba ''para niñitas'', tardé un tiempo más, tiempo que ella aprovechó para ponerse el pijama y recogerse el pelo.

Ambas pusimos todos los peluches en la cama como invitados a aquella elegante ceremonia y nos situamos una frente a la otra delante de esta.

- Vale, ahora cada una da su discurso y coloca la pulsera en la muñeca de la otra ¿vale?.- dije yo emocionada.

- Esta bien.- dijo Silvia sonriente.

- Yo empiezo. Yo Pepa Miranda, prometo ante esta sala y todos nuestros invitados.- dijo señalando a los peluches.- Que cuidaré de tí pelirroja, miraré siempre que tú me lo pidas para demostrarte que no hay monstruos bajo la cama y patearé a todos los cara culos que te hagan llorar, para que se lo piensen dos veces antes de volver a hacerlo.- terminé de decir y coloqué una pulsera de color azul y rosa en la muñeca de Silvia en la que ponía ''Pepa''.

Silvia miró la pulsera sorprendida, ya que ella había tenido la misma idea y había puesto su nombre en la pulsera que posteriormente me daría.

- Yo Silvia Castro, prometo ante esta sala y todos los invitados ya mencionados, que te animaré siempre que te metas en líos, guardaré tus secretos, aguantaré tu mano cuando estés a punto de caerte y guiaré tus pasos.- dijo Silvia sonriente.

- Que profunda hija, ¿Qué significa tó eso?.- pregunté con la cara a cuadros.

- Ni idea, lo ví en la tele.- dijo ella soltando una carcajada y acto seguido colocando una pulsera violeta y azul en mi muñeca en la que ponía del nombre de ''Silvia''.- ¿Y ahora qué?.- preguntó Silvia sin saber que hacer.

- Ahora el beso.- contesté yo y me acerqué hasta su mejilla donde planté un beso. Ella hizo lo mismo sonriente y luego me abrazó.

- Me alegra que ahora seamos familia Pepa.- dijo Silvia aún abrazandome.

- Y yo.- contesté contenta con los ojos cerrados.

A partir de ahí y de que Silvia me dijera que se quedaban todo el verano (lo que me hizo muchísima ilusión), este fue divertidísmo, lo haciamos todo juntas como hermanas. Íbamos a todas partes juntas, dormiamos en la misma habitación aunque en camas separadas e incluso yo le había intentado enseñar a la torpe de Silvia flamenco y digo torpe, porque era imposible que hiciera más de dos pasos seguidos. Aún así cada día era divertido y emocionante. Era como vivir con tu mejor amiga, aunque por poco tiempo, ya que el verano ya estaba llegando a su fin y lo que nosotras no sabíamos era que a partir de ahí pasarían años y años hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10 ''Miedos de media noche''

Unos pasos producidos por unos pies descalzos se oían corretear por el pasillo del piso de arriba de la casa de los Miranda. Eran las dos de la mañana y todos dormían cuando la puerta de la habitación de Pepa Miranda se abrió. Los pasos fueron bajando la velocidad y se acercaron de puntillas a la cama de esta.

- Pepa, despierta.- dijo un susurro.

En aquel momento Pepa notó como alguien le daba pequeños golpecitos en el hombro.

- Silvia, tienes que ir al médico a que te miren la vejiga. Que esto ya no es normal, que es la sexta vez esta semana que me despiertas para que te acompañe al baño.- dijo la pequeña morena con voz ronca del sueño y los ojos aún cerrados.

- Que no es eso, si acabo de volver de allí...- contestó de nuevo el susurro.

- Bueno, pues te prometo que tampoco hay ningún monstruo detrás de la puerta de la habitación. Es la sombra de la farola de la calle que se refleja.- dijo entonces la niña girandose de espaldas a la pelirroja.

- Tampoco es eso... Esque no puedo dormir.- dijo la pelirroja con una voz algo triste.

Al oír esto, Pepa se incorporó intentando abrir los ojos que le pesaban del sueño.

- A ver, sube.- contestó la morena señalando con la palma de su mano su cama.

Silvia trepó por la cama y se metió entre las sábanas al lado de Pepa. Ambas niñas se recostaron en la cama una de cara a la otra.

- ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?.- preguntó Pepa volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- Esque... mañana nos vamos por la mañana y estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo dormir.- contestó la pelirroja entre susurros.

Pepa abrió los ojos y vió la triste cara de Silvia pegada a la almohada. Entonces recordó todo lo que habían hecho aquel verano y el cariño que le había cogido a Silvia y se entristeció. Pero ella no era de esas que lo exteriorizaban asi que se levantó de su cama cogiendo una larga almohada y la sábana.

- Sígueme pelirroja.- le susurró Pepa a Silvia señalando a la puerta con la cabeza. Esta se levantó extrañada, pero sin hacer ninguna pregunta ya que para cuando raccionó, Pepa ya había salido de la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vamos?.- preguntó Silvia en voz baja mientras que caminaban con cuidado de no hacer ruido por el pasillo.

- Ya lo verás, al lugar más bonito de toda Sevilla.- dijo Pepa sonriente.

Subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a arriba del todo donde había una puerta roja de metal, algo oxidada y vieja. Pepa le entregó la sábana y la almohada a Silvia en mano y cuidadosamente abrió en pestillo de la puerta, apartandose para que Silvia pudiera entrar primero en señal de cortesía.

Al entrar o mejor dicho salir por esa puerta, Silvia observó que estaban en el ''tejado'' de la casa. Enrealidad esa casa no tenía tejado, sino que en lo alto del todo había una terraza donde se podía subir y se veía todo el pueblo. Al ver tales vistas Silvia quedó boquiabierta.

- Pelirroja, que te van a entrar moscas.- dijo Pepa comenzando a reir con aspecto algo cansada.

- Esto es alucinante, se ve todo.- dijo Silvia aún sin cerrar la boca.

- Y más que lo va a ser, cierra los ojos.- ordenó cariñosamente la morena.

- Pepa...- respondió la pelirroja algo desconfiada.

- Confía en mi, cierra los ojos.- dijo esta sin perder la sonrisa.

- Esta bien.- dijo la pelirroja cerrando los ojos.

Pepa aprovechó y colocó la sábana en el suelo y la almohada encima. Acto seguido ayudó a Silvia a sentarse sobre esta, dandole la mano y ayudandola a bajar lentamente. Cuando esta ya estaba tumbada sobre la sábana y con los ojos aún cerrados, Pepa se tumbó a su lado.

- Abre los ojos pelirroja.- susurró la niña dulcemente con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Guau! Es impresionante ¡Cuántas estrellas!.- dijo la pelirroja con voz de estar alucinando.

- Bonito ¿eh?.- dijo la morena.- Esto siempre relaja mucho ¿A que ya estás mejor?.- preguntó Pepa girando la cabeza hacia su amiga.

- Sí.- dijo la pelirroja haciendo una pausa antes de proseguir.- Pero te voy a hechar mucho de menos Pepa.- aclaró Silvia agarrando la mano de esta.

Pepa miró sus dos manos unidas y luego miró la cara de la pelirroja más sonriente que nunca e iluminada por la luz de las estrellas y no pudo evitar sonreir.

- ¡Mira una estrella fugaz!.- exclamó Silvia señalando con la otra mano al cielo.

- ¡Corre pide un deseo!.- respondió Pepa. Ambas cerraron los ojos muy fuerte y formularon su deseo en sus mentes.

- ¿Los has pedido?.- preguntó Silvia girandose para mirar a la morena.

- Sí, ¿y tú?.- preguntó esta.

- También.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Y qué has pedido?.- preguntó Pepa divertida en un tono calmado.

- No te lo puedo decir.- respondió la pelirroja con una pequeña risita.- Si no no se cumplirá y quiero que se cumpla.- dijo Silvia e hizo una pausa girando la mirada de nuevo a Pepa.- Necesitamos que se cumpla.- aclaró la pelirroja mirando dulcemente a la morena.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Silvia? Yo también te voy a hechar de menos.- dijo la morena pegandose a su amiga más y ahí se quedaron mirando la estrellas.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron muy temprano. Pepa ayudó a Silvia a hacer su maleta y tras desayunar ambas esperaron en el salón viendo la televisión a que llegaran Paco y don Lorenzo.

Cuando estos llegaron cargaron las maletas en el coche y tras unas despedidas algo húmedas y tristes, montaron en el coche excepto Silvia.

- Te hecharé de menos Pepa, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.- dijo la pelirroja abrazando a la ya antes mencionada.

- Ya verás como si. ¿Pero no te olvides de mi mientras tanto, eh?.- dijo Pepa divertida y amenzante con el dedo.

- Eso es imposible, además para que están las pulseras.- dijo la pelirroja antes de volver a abrazar a Pepa. Después de unos segundos de abrazó, la morena se separó de la pelirroja y plantó un beso en su mejilla.

- ¡Anda tira que ya sabemos como se pone el viejo si no!.- dijo Pepa sonriendo tristemente pero intentando que no se notara.

- Adiós Pepa.- dijo Silvia antes de subir al coche y mover la mano por la ventanilla en señal de despedida.

Después de que el coche arrancara, Pepa entró cabizbaja en su casa y fue cuando vió sobre la mesita de café la pulsera que le había regalado a Silvia con su nombre. Al percatarse la agarró y salió de casa corriendo detrás del coche gritando el nombre de ''Silvia''. Corrió por unos minutos pero fue inútil y ante sus ojos vió el coche desvanecerse a lo lejos.

Pepa miró la pulsera que agarraba en sus mano y luego volvió a mirar con cara melancólica en la dirección por donde se había ido el coche. ¿Se acordaría Silvia de ella y todo lo que habían pasado la próxima vez que se vieran?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11 ''Silvia''

Madrid, Junio de 1995.

En un piso del centro de la capital de España, una chica llega andando del instituto. Ésta camina con un grupo de amigas hablando y riendo, amigas de las que se despide hasta Septiembre entre abrazos y besos cuando llega a la puerta de su casa.

Tras entrar en casa, deja las llaves sobre la mesa del pasillo y va directa a su habitación. Ya allí deja su bolso y su carpeta con apuntes sobre su mesa de estudio y se tumba en la cama. Tras un suspiro de cansancio, la pelirroja observa su habitación con detenimiento. Paredes de un lila claro, cuadros con fotos de sus actores y actrices preferidos perfectamente enmarcados en la pared, muebles modernos y blancos adornaban los rincones y encima de la cómoda un espejo. ''Es hora de hacer un cambio en esta habitación'' pensó la joven en silencio.

En aquel alguien entró en casa, tras escucharse una llaves abriendo la puerta. La joven pelirroja agarró un papel de su escritorio y salió dando brincos hasta la puerta con este escondido detrás de su espalda.

- Ya estamos en casa.- dijo don Lorenzo dejando el maletín de trabajo en la entrada.

- Hola Papá.- contestó la chica sonriente antes de besar la mejilla de su padre como saludo.

- ¡Tita Silvia!- gritó la voz de una pequeña niña rubia de nueve años que salió de detrás de don Lorenzo, abalanzandose en los brazos de su tía quien la levantó en brazos.

- ¡Sarita! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó su tía sin perder la sonrisa.

- Esque papá y mamá están trabajando y el abuelo se ha ofrecido a cuidarme, pero tengo hambre y no me da de comer.- dijo la pequeña poniendo morritos.

- La tía Silvia te dará de merendar.- contestó don Lorenzo entrando al salón.

Silvia dejó en el suelo a Sarita y se agachó a su altura para susurrarle.

- Corre a la cocina, que sobre la encimera hay unas galletas de chocolate y te las comes. Pero que no las vea el abuelo, que si no se las come el todas.- susurró la pelirroja a su sobrina, quien tras un abrazo a su tía salió corriendo a cumplir aquella ''orden''.

Silvia entonces entró en el salón donde se encontraba su padre, quien estaba sentado en el sofá agotado y se puso delante de él.

- Hoy me han dado las notas del curso.- dijo la pelirroja algo seria.

- Ay , es verdad hija. Se me había olvidado ¿Qué tal?- preguntó el hombre con un tono cansado en su voz.

- Todo sobresalientes.- dijo la chica sacando una sonrisa y entregándole el papel con las notas a su padre.

- Muy bien, como siempre. Esa es mi niña.- dijo don Lorenzo levantandose y plantando un beso en la mejilla de su hija y un abrazo.

- Gracias papá.- dijo Silvia sonriente.

- Bueno hija, ahora me voy a darme una ducha que estoy completamente agotado.- dijo don Lorenzo acariciando la mejilla de su hija y dando la vuelta.

- Papá una cosa más.- dijo Silvia antes de que su padre saliera de aquella habitación.- Esque te quería pedir algo.- dijo en un tono suave la pelirroja.

- Si sabía yo que estabas tú muy amable. ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó don Lorenzo con cara de ya conocerse aquel cuento.

- Pues... ya que me han ido tan bien las notas y he sido tan responsable este curso... me preguntaba si podría irme con Nuria a la playa.- dijo esta en un tono muy dulce, intentando camelarse a su padre para que le concediera el favor.

- No.- sentenció don Lorenzo.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes dónde es, ni cuando!.- se quejó Silvia.

- Vale ¿Dónde es?- preguntó don Lorenzo en tono seco.

- En Alicante.- contestó Silvia esperanzada.

- No.- volvió a sentenciar el hombre.

- ¿Pero por qué? Joder papá, no es justo. Soy responsable, saco buenas notas, te ayudo en todo ¿Y luego tu me lo devuelves así? ¡Es super injusto!- gritó Silvia mosqueandose.

- Silvia, un respeto que soy tu padre.- dijo don Lorenzo en un tono severo.

- Ni un respeto ni nada, estoy harta. ¡Que tengo diecisiete años, no soy una cría!.- volvió a contestar Silvia alterada.

- Silvia no te puedo dejar y no porque no quiera.- exclamó don Lorenzo.

- ¿Entonces por qué papá? ¿Qué excusa hay esta vez?- preguntó Silvia cruzada de brazos.

- Porque no puede.- intervino Sarita que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con la boca llena de galletas oreo.

- ¿Y tú que sabes?- preguntó Silvia girandose hacia su sobrina.

- Porque te vienes con nosotros.- dijo Sarita casi sin que se la entendiera con la boca llena.

Silvia miró a su padre muy confundida ¿Cómo que se iba con ellos? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?

- Me voy a una conferencia en Bruselas todo lo que queda de Junio y luegó iré a un congreso en Francia por cuestiones de trabajo donde me quedaré hasta finales de Agosto. Y como comprenderás y sobre todo después de esta rabieta de niña chica, no te voy a dejar aquí sola.- sentenció don Lorenzo.

- Pero no es justo, además ¿Cómo me voy a quedar el verano con Lola y Paco, si ellos el verano no lo pasan aquí? Que se van a Sevilla.- preguntó Silvia.

Don Lorenzo bajó la cabeza y miró a su hija de reojo antes de volver a girarse y caminar hacia el baño.

- ¿Qué? Oh no... No, no, no,no y no. Me niego en rotundo a pasarme mi último verano como estudiante de instituto en un barriucho sin hacer nada.- dijo Silvia perdiendo un poco los papeles.

Pero no sirvió de nada, éste se había ido sin contestar y lo único que hizo fue dar un portazo con la puerta del baño.

- De esta no te libras.- añadió Sarita con los bordes de la boca negros de todo el chocolate que había comido.

Silvia resopló y se sentó en el sofá cabreada.

- Tú tranquila, si nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien las tres.- dijo Sarita sentandose al lado de su tía.

- Ahora no Sara.- dijo Silvia enfadada y algo triste.

- Vale.- contestó la niña quedandose en silencio.

En aquel instante Silvia se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de decir su sobrina.

- ¿Las tres? ¿Cómo que las tres?- preguntó Silvia confusa.

- Sí las tres.- contestó Sarita.- Tú, yo y la tía Pepa.- aclaró la niña.

Entonces algún que otro recuerdo borroso llegó a la mente de Silvia. Llevaba nueve años sin hablar con Pepa y lo único que recordaba de entonces era que habían pasado un verano juntas en el que se habían hecho muy amigas, pero no recordaba mucho más debido al tiempo que había pasado.

Silvia no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la sentencia de su padre sin quejarse, ya que sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas. Y no tenía ni idea de cuanto agradecería en el futuro haber cedido a aquella idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12 ''Pepa.''

- ¿Entonces vas a venir a la fiesta o no?- preguntaba una chica castaña de ojos marrones a otra más alta.

- No tengo ni idea. ¡Pero centrate que tenemos que terminar esto antes de que mis padres lleguen a casa!- contestaba la esbelta morena algo preocupada.

- ¡Voy! ¡Si esque esto no es tan fácil de falsificar Pepa!- exclamaba la otra terminando con lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¡Lo sé Andea! ¡Pero, joer, eres mi mejor amiga y yo esto sola no puedo! Además que estoy mejorando. Si sigo así el año que viene tendremos que falsificar menos de tres asignaturas.- replicaba la morena ayudando a su amiga.

- O podrías empezar a estudiar...- susurró Andrea concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Pepa sin entender lo que acababa de decir su amiga.

- Nada... ¡Que esto ya está!- dijo Andrea mostrandole el papel emocionada a una Pepa que se lo arrebató de las manos y lo inspeccionó detenidamente.

- ¡De puta madre!- exclamó tras terminar de leer el documento.- Ahora me ahorraré las broncas y el castigo. Sólo tengo que encontrar una manera de estudiar para recuperarlas antes de selectividad y a la vez poder salir con vosotras.- prosiguió Pepa emocionada.

- ¡Señoras y señores, pasen y vean lo increíble, Pepa Miranda estudiando!- se burló una divertida Andrea a carcajadas.

- Oye ¿Y tú que sabes? Ya verás como lo voy a conseguir.- dijo Pepa cruzando los brazos indignada ante la reacción de su compañera.

- Que sí tía, si no es por no creerte. Es solo que no estudias durante el curso, pues menos vas a estudiar en verano.- prosiguió la castaña en un tono divertido.

- ¡Bah! A mi me la suda lo que digas... Ya verás cuando lo consiga te hecharás a mis pies.- dijo la esbelta morena recostandose hacia atrás en la silla de su escritorio y encendiendose un cigarro.

- ¡Tía, aquí no! ¡Que luego huele y te van a pillar!- susurró la castaña sobre saltandose.

- ¡Qué no! Si ya lo he hecho más veces y no pasa ná...- contestó Pepa tranquila.- Luego se abre la ventana y listo.- prosiguió.

Andrea puso los ojos en blanco antes de resoplar y después se recostó en su silla.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer por tu cumpleaños?- preguntó ésta mientras partía las puntas abiertas de su pelo.

- Ni idea, viene mi hermano con Lola y Sarita, así que no se si podré salir.- respondió Pepa antes de pegarle otra calada al cigarro.

- Pues como todos los años y aún así siempre has salido por la noche.- contestó Andrea mirando a su amiga.

- Ya, pero esque este año se traen a la hermana de mi cuñada. Y hace un montón que no la veo.- contestó Pepa devolviendole la mirada a su amiga.

- ¿Cuál? ¿La pelirroja que sale en el libro de recortes que hiciste cuando eras pequeña?- preguntó Andrea aún manejando su pelo.

- Sí, la misma.- dijo Pepa dibujando una gran sonrisa en su cara.- Pero no se como será ahora.- prosiguió mirando al infinito.

- Pues que se venga ella también.- dijo Andrea sin dejar de mirar a su distraida amiga.

Esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros y tras una calada, apagar en cigarro.

- Bueno larga, yo me voy, que con las buenas notas que he sacado me espera una celebración en casa seguro.- dijo una sonriente Andrea levantandose de la silla y cogiendo su mochila.

- Anda que... Que suerte que tienen algunas.- contestó una divertida Pepa con una sonrisa, mientras miraba como su amiga recogía sus cosas.

- Se llama esfuerzo académico Pepa, deberías probarlo alguna vez.- dijo Andrea burlandose cariñosamente de ésta.- Y cuidado con mi obra de arte, no me la destroces, que ha quedado impecable ¡No has visto falsificación más bonita en toda tu vida!- dijo sacandole la lengua antes de marcharse.

Pepa sonrió y tras negar con la cabeza divertida, abrió la ventana y se acercó a su escritorio. Después abrió uno de los cajones cuidadosamente y de ahí sacó un albúm de recortes algo estropeado por fuera. Pepa lo miró con cariño y lo abrió por una página cualquiera. Fue pasando hojas hasta que llegó a una que tenía una foto de ella y una niña pelirroja sonriendo con los bordes de las bocas manchadas de helado, al lado de ésta había una pulsera con en nombre de Pepa pegada con fiso que tenía una pequeña descripción al pie de la página. ''Pulsera de Silvia, devolver lo antes posible''. Aquel ''antes posible'' estaba subrayado varias veces, lo que le hizo a Pepa sonreír, y tras devolver el albúm a su sitio, se tiró en su cama a descansar recordando viejos tiempos.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13 ''Volverte a ver''

(Punto de vista de Silvia)

Decidimos salir a medio día para llegar allí al anochecer. Yo tuve que hacer la maleta antes de ir a casa de Paco y Lola donde me esperaban aún ocupados terminando de recoger sus cosas. Yo por mi parte no cogí demasiado para el viaje, solo unos cuantos cds, ropa, maquillaje, mis productos para el pelo, mi cámara de fotos instantanea y un reproductor de cintas de música. Antes de despedirse de mí, mi padre me miró de arriba a abajo con cara de desaprobación.

- ¿Pero tú a dónde te piensas que vas?- me preguntó algo alterado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dije yo con cara de sorpresa y bajando la cabeza para mirar mi modelito.

- Tú así no te vas, que hay por ahí mucho anormal desatado- sentenció mi padre con convicción.

- ¡Ay papá! ¡Mira que eres exagerado! Además que ya lo tengo todo en la maleta, no voy ahora a sacarlo para cambiarme- contesté restandole importancia.

- Bueno, está bien, pero sólo porque me fío de ti. Aunque no hagas ninguna tontería- me advirtió mi padre algo serio.

- Que no... Ya verás que todo va a ir bien. Te quiero- dije posando un beso en su mejilla, que lo hizo sonreír y tras un par de adioses me fuí directa a casa de Lola y Paco.

Yo entendía la preocupación de mi padre. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos negros ceñidos a la cintura, con un top corto de manga corta (también ceñido a mi figura) que dejaba visible mi vientre, unas sandalias y una chaqueta bastante fina. ¿Iba algo provocativa? Sí ¿Lo sabía? También. Iba a ir a ese lugar contra mi voluntad, y ya que tenía que hacerlo, pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo. Ya había dejado de ser la niña buena y responsable que hacía todo lo que era correcto (o al menos eso quería pensar yo) y quería dejarlo bien claro. Acababa de terminar mi último año de instituto y quería hacer un cambio radical antes de entrar a la universidad.

Al llegar a casa de Paco y Lola, éstos estaban preparando unos bocadillos para el camino. Cuando me vieron entrar me hecharon la misma mirada que mi padre al ver como iba vestida, aunque no hicieron ningún comentario. Me senté con Sarita en el sofá y me puse a leer una revista cuando me dí cuenta que ésta me observaba fijamente y en silencio, mientras le daba vueltas a un chupa-chups de fresa que llevaba en la boca.

- ¿Qué miras?- pregunté a mi sobrina, que parecía estar en trance.

- Tu barriga- sentenció ésta sin apartar la mirada.

Yo dirigí mi mirada algo extrañada hacia donde ella la tenía posada y luego volví a mirarla.

- ¿Y qué le pasa a mi barriga?- pregunté algo confusa.

- Que es muy plana- sentenció Sara embobada.

- Gracias... creo...- contesté yo igual de confusa que antes. Pero ésta seguía observando sin pestañear.- ¡Para de mirarme así, que da muy mal rollo!- exclamé dandole una palmadita suave en el hombro para que despertara.

- ¡Si esque la miro porque la mía no es así, mira!- dijo la pequeña niña levantandose del sofá y levantadose la camiseta para dejar al descubierto su tripita.

Yo solté una pequeña carcajada, pero inmediatamente le volví a bajar la camiseta.

- Eso es porque tú aún tienes cuerpo de niña- dije sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú de qué tienes cuerpo?- preguntó ésta poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

- Pues... de adolescente, no sé- respondí yo sin saber como explicarselo.

- ¿Y yo cuando tendré cuerpo de adolescente?

- Pues cuando surjan cambios en tu cuerpo.

- ¿Y qué cambios van a sugir?

Esa pregunta me atemorizó, ya que yo no sabía como contestársela.

- Pues... cambios Sarita, cambios.- dije intetando dejar el tema de lado.

- ¿Y cuándo van a surgir?- siguió preguntando ella.

- Cuándo seas un poco más mayor...- contesté yo con pesadez.

- ¿Y por qué van a surgir?- preguntó ésta de nuevo.

- ¿Y tú cuándo vas a dejar de hacer preguntas?- contraataqué yo.

- Cuando tú me digas que significa ''surgir''- contestó ella con una cara seria aunque llena de inocencia.

Volví a soltar una carcajada. Llevaba toda la conversación utilizando ese verbo y ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba. La inocencia y alegría de Sarita siempre me subía el ánimo, a veces deseaba volver a esa edad. Sin problemas, ni responsabilidades.

La ida en coche se hizo larga, muy larga, demasiado para mi gusto. Hacía mucho calor, por lo que yo me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta. Lola conducía, Paco roncaba en el asiento del copiloto y Sarita no había parado de tararear y cantar la misma canción durante todo el trayecto ''Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena ¡Hey macarena!'' y ya me estaba sacando de quicio. Ya habíamos llegado a Sevilla, aunque aún ibamos en el coche entrando en el barrio donde estaba la casa de la familia de Paco. Pasar por allí me trajo algunos recuerdos borrosos del verano que había pasado allí ya varios años atrás.

Cuando bajamos del coche, saludamos a los padres de Paco que nos recivieron con los brazos abiertos y muchos besos. Al entrar la madre de Paco sacó unos regalos para Sarita y todos se quedaron en la sala de estar charlando, aunque yo le pedí a la madre de Paco que me indicara donde estaba mi habitación para poder acomodarme.

- Está al subir las escaleras, al fondo del pasillo cariño- me indicó amablemente.

- Gracias- contesté yo con una sonrisa y subí las escaleras cargada con mi maleta y mi bolso.

En la planta de arriba había muchas puertas. No recordaba que la planta de arriba fuera tan grande la última vez que había estado allí. Caminé hacia el fondo del pasillo donde había dos puertas, una enfrente de la otra. No sabía cual era, pero decidí entrar a la de la izquierda. Al entrar observé una habitación amplia, pintada de azul marino (aunque no demasiado oscuro), repleta de posters de grupos musicales por las paredes. Nada más entrar a la izquierda, habían un par de estanterías llenas de revistas, cds y algún que otro libro, y justo al lado de éstas un armario para la ropa. A la derecha pude observar un escritorio, que justo encima tenía una ventana que daba a la calle principal del barrio donde se veía la entrada de la casa. Y justo delante de mí , en la pared del centro y al fondo, una cama de matrimonio algo deshecha.

Entré lenta y tímidamente a la habitación. Y tras dejar mi bolso sobre la cama, solté la maleta en el suelo. Miré un poco a mi alrededor y luego me acerqué al escritorio. Ahí divisé una lamparita de estudio, que estaba encencida y algunos papeles que parecían de trabajo. También ví algunas fotos enmarcadas y en fila sobre éste. En la primera se podía divisar una niña pequeña y morena de rodillas, que abrazaba con una sonrisa a un perro pastor alemán tres veces más grande que ella. En la siguiente se podía apreciar a dos adolescentes en lo que parecía una fiesta. Una de ellas, rubia y algo más bajita, sacába la lengua y la otra morena y más alta, tenía el brazo alrededor de ésta y guiñaba un ojo. Ésta foto parecía la más reciente, ya que se podía observar que la fecha del año en el que estábamos escrita en una esquina con un rotulador negro. La tercera mostraba a una niña de aparentemente unos cuatro o cinco años, con un moño y unas flores en el pelo, algo maquillada y vestida con un traje azul y blanco de flamenca. Y por último una foto de la misma niña algo más mayor y otro crío algo más pequeño, disfrazados en lo que parecía un patio de una casa. No pude evitar coger ésta última foto para verla más de cerca, ya que recordaba perfectamente a la niña de aquella foto. Estaba segura que aquella foto de Pepa fue tomada a la edad en la que nos conocimos. Al acercarmela, no pude evitar sonreír. Aquella niña tenía la mirada ausente en algún lado y recordé lo soñadora que me pareció Pepa cuando la conocí.

- Buh- dijo un suave susurro de repente en mi oreja, que me hizo temblar.

Salté del susto y tras un grito, casi dejé caer el marco de la foto de mis manos.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14 ''Primeras segundas impresiones''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

Al llegar a casa después de quedar con unas amigas, todos habían llegado. Saludé a mi hermano y a mi cuñada, llené de besos a Sarita y tras un poco de charla subí al piso de arriba para cambiarme. Ya arriba, ví que la puerta de mi habitación estaba entre abierta y pensé que mi madre había vuelto a entrar para cotillear y se había olvidado de cerrarla. Me acerqué y cuidadosamente la abrí del todo, y ahí fue cuando la ví. Estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando las fotos de mi escritorio, pero ese pelo rojo rizado en aquella coleta era inconfundible. Sonreí inconscientemente, me acerqué con sigilo y me situé justo detrás de ella. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió darle un pequeño sustito como bienvenida, aunque no me esperaba la reacción que tuvo tan exagerada. Me acerqué a su oído lentamente y susurré un ''Buh''. Entonces saltó del susto y tras un grito, casi rompe el marco de fotos que sostenía entre sus manos. Yo me empecé a reír a carcajada suelta y ella se giró rápidamente con cara de susto.

- ¡Hija, no me esperaba esa reacción!- dije partiendome de risa ante ella. Miré más detenidamente la foto que Silvia sujetaba y que casi tira.- Esa foto es en el patio de casa de mi abuela con mi primo. Nos encantaba jugar a disfrazarnos.- dije ya terminando de reír (aunque con una sonrisa muy amplia) y secandome las lágrimas que había derramado de tanto reírme.

Silvia miró de nuevo la foto y la dejó en su sitio. Después dirigió su mirada hacia mí y yo se la devolví con una sonrisa, aunque no tardó en apartar la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Vaya veo que hay cosas que no cambian. Tú tan calladita como siempre pelirroja.- dije sin apartar mi mirada de ella.- Por cierto, hola.- proseguí dulcemente para que se sintiera más cómoda.

- Casi me matas del susto...- pronunció ésta en voz baja y con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

- ¡Pero si habla!- dije yo aplaudiendo y al ver como ponía sus ojos en blanco, empezando a reír de nuevo.

- ¿Es imposible que te tomes algo enserio verdad?- dijo Silvia con una pequeña sonrisa en boca.- Bueno, no importa, aunque ahora si me haces el favor de dejarme sola me gustaría deshacer la maleta y acomodarme.- dijo algo más seria.

- Pelirroja ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- pregunté seriamente.

- En Marzo... ¿por?- preguntó ésta muy confusa.

- Porque te voy a regalar una brújula.- dije levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

Silvia me miró con cara de no entender nada y yo me limité a reirme por unos instantes.

- Nada, que lo digo porque andas un poco desorientada.- dije acercandome un poco más a ella.- Que ésta es mi habitación.- dije en voz baja y empecé a reirme de nuevo.

A Silvia se le tiñó la cara de rojo. Supongo que le daría vergüenza hecharme de mi propia habitación, así que cambiando su gesto por uno serio cogió su bolso y su maleta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- Pero no te pongas así mujer. Venga si quieres puedes dormir aquí conmigo.- dije yo en un tono elevado y burlón para que pudiera oírme y me giré para mirarla mientras seguía riendome.

Silvia se paró en seco y se giró para mirarme.

- ¿Cuál es mi habitación?- preguntó en un tono frío.

- La de enfrente.- contesté yo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.- respondió antes de girarse e ir a su nueva habitación.

Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Acto seguido fuí hacia mi armario y me puse una camiseta blanca, con unos pantalones baqueros rotos y mis converse negras. Después cerré la puerta de mi habitación, no sin antes sacar la cabeza por unos instantes para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie escuchando y me dirigí hacia el teléfono situado en mi mesilla de noche. Marqué los nueve dígitos y esperé a que descolgaran el teléfono.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó la persona al otro lado de la línea.

- Andrea, soy Pepa.- contesté.

- ¡Larga! ¿Qué tal? ¿Han llegado?- preguntó emocionada mi amiga.

- Sí.- contesté sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- ¿Y? ¿La has visto?- preguntó con intriga.

- Joer, que si la he visto.- dije yo resoplando en el mejor de los casos.

- ¿Eso que significa?- preguntó confusa aunque con una visible alegría Andrea.

- Que la he visto, y está tremenda.- dije yo cerrando los ojos por un momento.

- ¡Ala, Pepa, bruta! Además si es como de tu familia.- dijo empezando a reír.

- Puede ser de la familia, pero tengo ojos Andrea.- contesté yo justificandome.

- Pues cuidadito con lo que haces ¿Que estaís haciendo ahora?- preguntó de nuevo.

- Pues ella deshacer su maleta o no sé que historias y yo hablar contigo- contesté sentandome en la silla de mi escritorio.

- Bueno ¿A qué hora me recoges?- volvió a preguntar mi amiga.

- No sé, ahora cojo la moto y estaré en tu casa en quince minutos- dije mirando el reloj situado en mi muñeca.

- Oye, dile a Silvia que si se quiere venir... Que quizás a ella también le interese- soltó Andrea en un tono burlón.

- ¡Anda calla! Ahora nos vemos, besos- dije antes de colgar el teléfono.

Salí de mi habitación y me aproximé a la de Silvia. Ésta tenía la maleta abierta sobre su cama y sacába cosas de ella para luego colgarlas en el armario. Tomé aire y sonriente fuí brincando hacia su cama donde me tiré hacia atrás y me recosté al lado de su maleta. Ésta se quedó mirándome fijamente por unos segundos y luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunté en un tono juguetón.

- Deshacer la maleta ¿Es que no lo ves?- preguntó seria.

- Uy... Que humos...- dije yo incorporandome un poco de modo que quedé sentada en la cama.

- Te he pedido antes que me dejaras sola para que deshiciera la maleta- contestó parandose delante de mí con los brazos cruzados.

- Ya, pero esque esa vez me has hechado de mi habitación, no de la tuya- dije empezando a reír.

Silvia resopló y me dió la espalda para volver a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente. Ví como algo caía de la maleta de ésta al suelo y lo cogí, era una especie de libretita roja, la abrí y empecé a leer, parecía un diario. Me fuí a una de las últimas páginas y pude leer un trozo del último párrafo ''Luis me gusta mucho, pero no sé por qué no lo hice con él cuando tuve la oportunidad. Quizás fueron nervios por ser la primera vez o simplemente no me pareció el adecuado''. Entonces noté como la mano de Silvia me propagó un tortazo y dejé caer el diario.

- ¿Pero tú de qué vas?- preguntó ésta enfadada levantando el diario.

- ¿De qué vas tú? Menuda ostia me has metío pelirroja- dije poniendo la mano en mi mejilla.

- Pues bien merecida te la tenías. A ver quien te manda a ti a leer ésto- dijo ésta guardando el diario en su maleta.

- Oye, tranquila que no he leído nada- dije levantandome y situandome justo delanta de ella.

- Y voy yo y me lo creo ¿Tú te piensas que yo me chupo el dedo o qué?- preguntó indignada.

- No, yo pienso que estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas- dije sonriendo levemente.

El gesto de Silvia se volvió a teñir de rojo y ésta miró hacia abajo enseguida.

- Si quieres te puedo dar un besito, así te quitas una preocupación de encima- no sé por qué dije eso, pero lo hice. Supongo que fue para acabar con el silencio incómodo, aunque me arrepentí instantáneamente. Pero por no quedar como una tonta, disimulé y me limité a reirme.

- ¡Tú eres imbécil! ¡Sabía que no me podía fíar de ti! ¡Eres una mentirosa!- exclamó la pelirroja levantando su mirada hacia mí muy enfadada.

- Vale, vale, lo siento. Voy a salir con unos amigos ¿Te vienes?- pregunté dulcemente.

- ¿ Y por qué iba a querer yo salir con alguien como tú?- preguntó en un tono chulesco de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Y por qué no?- pregunté indignada cruzandome de brazos al igual que ella.

- Pues porque tengo más clase que todo eso y me gusta elegir mi compañía. No salir con cualquier macarra de turno- volvió a contestar en el mismo tono.

No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada enorme, tanto que ni siquiera podía respirar. A Silvia le volvió a cambiar el gesto por uno enfadado y empezó a empujarme hacia la puerta bruscamente.

- ¡Déjame en paz!- dijo antes de sacarme de la habitación con un último empujón y cerrar la puerta.

- Venga, no te enfades...- dije yo pegándome a la puerta para que me oyera.- Si esque tienes que admitir que con eso último te has pasado un poco Silvia- proseguí en la misma posición sin obtener respuesta alguna- Bueno, pues ahí te quedas- dije antes de terminar la discursión e irme al garaje.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15 ''Noche interminable''

(Punto de vista de Silvia) 

Me sentía avergonzada. Pepa no tenía derecho a leer lo que había leído y ahora no la podía mirar a la cara. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con el diario en la mano, cuando Pepa tras sus última palabras se marchó. Unos minutos después escuché una moto en la puerta de la casa, me levanté, me acerqué a la ventana y ví como Pepa arrancaba montada en ésta.

La noche éstaba preciosa, las aceras mojadas desprendían un olor a lluvia que llegaba hasta mi ventana. Al no tener nada que hacer me puse el pijama y me recosté en la cama con un libro para que me entrara sueño.

- Silvia, vamos a cenar ya- dijo mi hermana Lola entrando en la habitación sin armar mucho escándalo.

- No tengo mucha hambre- contesté apartando el libro de mi cara.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó setándose al borde de mi cama con un visible tono de preocupación.

- No...- respondí algo dispersa. Me giré y ví la cara de incredulidad de mi hermana.- Que no Lola, que no me pasa nada. Sólo estoy cansada por el viaje- proseguí intentando convercerla.

- ¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar aún preocupada.

- Seguro...- contesté de nuevo.

Lola plantó un beso en mi frente y yo sonreí forzadamente, después ésta salió de la habitación no sin antes darme las buenas noches y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Pasó un rato y me desperté confusa gracias al frío que entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación. Me había quedado dormída y no sabía ni que hora era, ni como había llegado el libro que había estado leyendo anteriormente a la mesilla que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación. Miré un poco a mi alrededor hasta que divisé el reloj que estaba en la mesilla, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación dirigiéndome a la de Pepa. Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y ví la silueta dormida de Pepa bajo las sábanas, volví a cerrar la puerta y me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación. Me dispuse a cerrar la ventana cuando oí el ruido de una moto llegar, miré y ví a Pepa que llevaba a alguien en el asiento trase de ésta. Al aparcar la ''pasajera'' de Pepa bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco, era un chica de pelo rubio y liso muy largo. Acto seguido de aparcar la moto, Pepa (que no llevaba casco) bajó de ésta y se acercó a aquella chica, mucho, demasiado para mi gusto y entonces la besó. Pero no un beso de amigas o ni siquiera un piquito, no, un beso bien dado. Cerré de golpe la ventana y me giré rápidamente. Pepa era ¿lesbiana? Enrealidad no sé de qué me sorprendía, era difícil imaginarse a Pepa con un chico como algo más que amigos, pero en ese momento me chocó bastante.

Volví a la cama intentando hacer como que no había visto nada y me intenté dormir, pero no paraba de dar vueltas por lo que decidí ir al baño a refrescarme un poco. Salí al silencioso pasillo por segunda vez aquella noche y fuí a abrir la puerta del baño cuando Pepa salió de éste. Casi nos chocamos, nos quedamos frente a frente calladas unos segundos hasta que Pepa me acarició levementé la mejilla con una sonrisa y tras susurrar un ''buenas noches'' caminó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta. Yo sonreí inconscientemente y entré al baño.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16 ''Perdída''

(Punto de vista de Silvia) 

A la mañana siguiente la señora Miranda nos despertó a todos a las ocho de la mañana para que desayunaramos juntos. Yo estaba reventada y me costó mucho, aunque tras vestirme a mí y a Sarita y peinarnos a ambas bajé con toda la energía posible. Todos estaban ya en la mesa sentados (incluso Pepa) al verla ahí sentada me sorprendí, parecía no estar nada cansada y no tenía signos de haberse acostado tarde. Ni ojeras, ni sueño, nada. Me senté en el único sitio que quedaba libre que estaba al lado de Sarita y justo en frente de Pepa. Ésta sonrió tímidamente y siguió poniendo mantequilla en sus tosatadas.

- ¡Mamá mira como me ha vestido la tía Silvia!- gritó Sarita emocionada.

- Muy guapa- dijo Lola hechando leche en el vaso de su hija.

- Y también me ha peinado- dijo Sarita con un tono de chulería que nos hizo reír a todos.

Le había puesto a Sarita una blusita blanca con unos pantalones cortos de color rosita claro y unas sandalias del mismo color que la blusa y para el peinado había dejado parte de su pelo suelto y había agarrado dos mechones por arriba de cada lado y tras convertirlos en trenzas los uní con una goma por la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Vamos, que Sara iba hecha toda una muñequita, pero como no el típico comentario tenía que salir de la persona más esperada.

- Pues no creo que así te pueda llevar de excursión- dijo Pepa antes de pegarle un trago a su café.- Vas demasiado pijita y delicada- prosiguió con una sonrisa.

- Y bien mona que va- repliqué con chulería, aunque de guasa.

- Si yo no te digo que no, sólo que así no puedo llevarla de excursión como le prometí- contestó Pepa ésta vez mordiendo su tostada.

- Pues te la llevas otro día. Además que hoy va a salir con la tía Silvia para unas fotos- contesté mientras le daba vueltas a la cucharilla que mezclaba el café con la leche.

- ¿Y dónde piensas hecharte esas fotos?- preguntó Pepa divertida.

- Yo no soy quien posa, sino quien las toma- dije tras beberme el café de golpe.

- ¿Ah si? Que bien ¿Me las vas a enseñar luego?- dijo Pepa en tono de guasa.

- No- dije yo levantando ambas cejas divertida.

- ¿No?- volvió a preguntar Pepa.

- No- sentencié yo sin cambiar el gesto.

- Bueno tranquila que como soy tan cotilla ya las veré luego- dijo Pepa sarcástica.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿A qué hora volviste anoche?- pregunté yo saliendo victoriosa de la disputa.

Pepa miró a su madre y bajo la mirada rápidamente llenandose la boca de café.

- ¿Por qué no contestas?- preguntó la madre de Pepa hechándole una mirada asesina.

- Mmm... No, porque... Nada, si volví a las doce y algo- contestó balbuceando nerviosa.

Entonces solté una carcajada sarcástica que llenó toda la habitación.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes zanahoria?- dijo Pepa visiblemente enfadada. Normalemente ese insulto me habría ofendido, pero probablemente Pepa se iba a meter en un lío porque su madre no era tonta asique no me importó.

Me levanté y agarré a Sara de la mano.

- De nada, cosas mías. Bueno nosotras nos vamos, gracias por el desayuno señora Miranda- dije cogiendo mi cámara con la mano libre y caminando hacia la puerta con Sarita. Antes de salir le heché una sonrisa con algo de malicia a Pepa, quien me hizo un corte de mangas disimuladamente.

Había estado hechando fotos de Sarita por la plaza, la fuente y los alrededores. Ésta éstaba cada vez más harta y quería irse a casa a jugar con sus muñecas (o hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera estar allí posando cada 5 minutos).

- Tía Silvia, me aburro- dijo sentándose de brazos cruzados en medio del camino.

- Ya casi terminamos Sara, ponte justo al lado de ese árbol que la luz es muy bonita- dije colocándome con la cámara justo delante.

- ¡Que no! ¡Qué ya me he cansado! ¡Esto es una mierda!- gritó la niña de repente muy cabreada.

- ¡Sara! ¡No digas palabrotas que está muy mal!- le regañé yo acercándome a ella.

- La tía Pepa las dice todo el rato y no pasa nada- dijo la niña con chulería cruzando los brazos.

- Porque tu tía Pepa es una ordinaria, no te quieras parecer a ella- repliqué yo tomando una foto del orizonte.

- Pues a mi me mola mucho. Y se nota que a tí también- dijo la niña con una sonrisa chulesca dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

- ¿A mí? ¡Que va!- contesté tomando otra foto.- Es una chula, una mentirosa y una engreída- dije antes de tomar nuevamente una foto del paisaje.

- Y tú una pija, una repipi y una sabionda y no me quejo- soltó la voz de Pepa en un tono burlón.

- Hablando del rey de roma- solté yo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Estabaís hablando de mí que os he oído. Y luego dicen que la mentirosa soy yo...- dijo Pepa cruzada de brazos.

Me dí con la palma de la mano en la frente, no me lo podía creer. Esperaba que Pepa estuviera de broma y no pensara de verdad que el dicho antes mencionado era enrealidad una excusa.

- ¡Porfín! ¡Alguien viene a rescatarme!- dijo Sarita corriendo y saltando a los brazos de Pepa.

- Claro que sí cariño, no iba a dejar tu tía Pepa que te mataran de aburrimiento. Que si no mañana no hay excursión- dijo Pepa guiñándole un ojo a la niña.

- ¡Gracias! ¿Me llevas a caballito?- preguntó Sara poniéndo morritos.

- ¡Claro! Sube a mi espalda enana- conestó Pepa agachándose.

- ¿Me vais a dejar aquí sola?- pregunté recriminativa.

- Mmm...- dijeron las dos mirandose pensativas.- ¡Sí!- exclamaron a la vez y tras una carcajada Sarita saltó a la espalda de Pepa.

- De tal palo tal astilla. Yo me voy para las calles de más arriba- dije echando a andar.

- Cuidado no te pierdas pelirroja, que por ahí arriba llegas al campo- dijo Pepa burlona.

- Tranquila que ya soy mayorcita, sé lo que me hago- dije en un tono borde y seguí caminando.

Había salido a hacer fotos a las nueve de la mañana y eran las 7 siete de la tarde. Estaba en medio del campo sentada bajo un árbol y sí, éstaba pérdida. No sabía como volver a casa y lo peor es que eso no era lo que más me preocupaba, lo que más me preocupaba era que Pepa tenía razón y cuando volviera a casa iba a restragarmelo sin cortarse ni un pelo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un chico moreno y alto de ojos verdes que se acercó caminando.

Me levanté rápidamente y sacudí la tierra de mis piernas.

- Mmm... Sí...- contesté algo nerviosa.

- ¿Seguro?- preguntó acercandose cada vez más.- Te veo algo perdida- prosiguió con una sonrisa amable.

- Mmm... Sí... Esque... Estaba...Yo...- balbuceé mirando al suelo.

Él agachó la cabeza un poco y me sonrió esperando una respuesta. Yo lo miré y sonreí tímidamente.

- Vale, no tengo ni idea de donde estoy- dije soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?- preguntó sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

Yo negué con la cabeza y me crucé de brazos algo vergonzosa.

- Soy Carlos- dijo el chico dándome la mano en señal de saludo.

- Silvia- contesté dandole la mano como contestación.

- ¿Dónde te alojas? Te puedo acompañar si quieres- dijo ofrenciéndose muy amablemente.

- Enrealidad me quedó en casa de la familia de mi cuñado- aclaré cogiendo uno de mis rizos con los dedos y dándole vueltas.

- Bueno ¿Y dónde viven?- volvió a preguntar con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

- Pues... No me sé el nombre de la calle, pero si me acompañas hasta la plaza de las flores a partir de ahí se volver- dije apartándome el rizo con el que había estado jugando de la cara.

- Será un placer- contestó éste tiernamente.

Llevábamos unos diez minutos andando y conversando de todo. Yo había estado caminando con los brazos algo encogidos en señal de frío y Carlos me había prestado muy amablemente su chaqueta. Me había contado que su familia era toda Málaga, pero que él había nacido aquí y nunca había salido. A sus veinte años estudiaba derecho obligado por su familia, pero su verdadera pasión era la biología.

- ¿Y tú de dónde eres?- preguntó Carlos mientras caminaba a mi lado.

- Pues... Yo soy de Madrid y me he criado en Madrid- contesté antes de soltar una pequeña risa algo tonta.- He venido aquí a pasar el verano con mi hermana Lola y mi cuñado Paco- proseguí mirando al orizonte.

- ¿Y qué estudias?- preguntó Carlos interesado.

- Acabo de terminar el instituto y ahora voy a hacer medicina porque quiero ser forense- contesté dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él.

- Que repelús-dijo soltando sonriente.- A mí esque me dan respeto los muertos- prosiguió mirandome de vuelta.

- A mí me parece muy interesante- dije mostrando una sonrisa a la que él contestó con otra.

Al llegar a la plaza ya eran las nueve de la noche y por raro que parezca no había mucha gente. Nos quedamos uno frente a otro sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Bueno pues... Ya nos veremos- dijo él notablemente nervioso.

- Sí- contesté yo de la misma manera.- Aquí tienes tu chaqueta- dije intentando quitármela, pero él no me dejó.

- No, quédatela que te vas a helar. Además así tengo una excusa para volver a verte- contestó con una dulzura irresistible.

Asentí y cuando disponía a girarme para ir a casa me agarró del brazo suavemente. Me acercó a él y abrió la boca para decir algo.

- Tienes a toda la casa buscándote pelirroja- interrumpió la voz de Pepa que estaba suvida en la moto.

Cerré los ojos con desesperación por un momento y me giré para mirarla.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?- pregunté visiblemente molesta.

- Buscarte, que tienes a todos preocupados en casa- contestó con reproche pero despreocupada.

- ¿Sois familia?- preguntó Carlos con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y temor.

- ¿Y tú que haces con el idiota éste?- preguntó Pepa cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Os conoceis?- pregunté mirándo a ambos algo confusa.

- Claro que lo conozco, fue novio de mi amiga Andrea- contestó Pepa con desprecio mirándo a un Carlos cabizbajo.

- Entonces... ¿Sois familia?- preguntó Carlos levantando un poco la cabeza.

- Pues sí, es la hermana de mi cuñada,asique ni se te ocurra acercarte majete- contestó Pepa volviendo a poner la moto en marcha.

- ¿Te quedas en su casa?- me preguntó Carlos en un tono bajo.

- Sí, pero no le hagas caso- contesté restandole importancia.- Ya nos veremos- dije antes de posar un beso en su mejilla.

Pepa me miró con una ceja alzada y yo le respondí mirándola seria y subiéndome a la moto. Entonces ésta arrancó y volvimos a casa.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17 ''Cambios''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

Llegamos a la puerta de casa. Nada más frenar la moto, Silvia se bajó de ésta bastante rápido. Yo podía notar que estaba molesta, pero no entendía bien por qué. Supongo que era porque había tenido razón pero de todas formas no me compensaba ya que ella había estado coqueteando con el idiota de Carlos.

- No te cortes, sé que lo estás deseando- dijo Silvia de brazos cruzados delante de mí.

- No voy a hacerlo- contesté aún sentada en la moto.

- ¿Ah no?- preguntó Silvia sarcástica.

- Enrealidad sí. Te lo dije- dije yo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Lo sabía, ya estabas tardando ¿Oye al final cuánto tiempo te han castigado por llegar tan tarde anoche?- preguntó imitando la misma sonrisa que acababa de poner yo.

- Estás muy graciosa tú eh- contesté con el mismo sarcásmo que había utilizado Silvia antes.

- La misma que tienes tú- contraatacó Silvia.

- Pues gracias a tí me han castigado hasta mi cumpleaños sin salir- respondí en un tono de reproche.

- Pues que pena, ya no podrás ver a tu novia- respondió ella girándose para entrar en casa.

- ¿Mi novia?- pregunté con una sonrisa confundida en mi cara.

Pero Silvia siguió avanzando sin pausa helada de frío, ya que frotaba sus manos contra sus brazos y se podía oír sus dientes chocar cuando su mandíbula temblaba.

- Eh, que te estoy hablando- dije levantandome de la moto.

Al ver que ella seguía sin mirar atrás la agarré del brazo y la giré pegandola completamente a mí. Nuestras caras estaban a escasos centímetros la una de la otra.

- Te he hecho una pregunta- dije en un tono suave mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Podía notar algún que otro escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, aunque no sabía si era por el frío o por la poca distancia entre ambas. Sus ojos me miraron diractamente y en aquel momento me dí cuenta que no reflejaban rabia, ni enfado, sólo dulzura y nerviosismo.

- Ya me has oído- dijo intentando no balbucear.

- Ya, pero esque no ha tenido sentido- contesté sonriendo.

- Te vi llegar con ella en la moto la otra noche. Tranquila que no voy a decir nada, pero al menos ten la decencia de no mentirme a la cara- respondió con la respiración algo agitada.

Miré hacia arriba y solté una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Esa? No era mi novia- dije sonriente.

- Pues no me dió esa impresión cuando le comiste la boca- dijo elevando su tono sarcásticamente.

- No te pongas celosa princesa, era un rollete- contesté apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara mientras me reía a carcajadas.

Me encantaba ver a Silvia celosa, me producía ternura ver como su ceño se fruncía y su piel blanca se volvía roja de la rabia. Enrealidad esa era una de las razones por las que hacer rabiar a Silvia se había convertido en uno de mi hobbies, era divertido y aunque si le preguntara lo negaría rotundamente yo sabía que en el fondo a ella tambien le encantaba.

- Vete a la mierda- contestó la pelirroja dándome un manotazo en la mano y entrando a casa enfadada.

*Unas horas después*

Éstaba en mi cama dándo vueltas desde hacía algún rato, no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado aquella noche. ¿De verdad estaba Silvia celosa o eran sólo esperanzas mías? No estaba segura, Silvia había llegado hace dos días y ya había puesto mi cabeza patas arriba (más de lo que ya estaba) y ya nada tenía sentido. Me dí cuenta que realmente ya no conocía a Silvia, no nos habíamos visto en diez años y aunque yo no había cambiado demasiado, ella estaba completamente distinta a la última vez que la ví. No sólo su forma de vestir que había dado un cambio radical, sino también su forma de ser, había pasado de ser la niñita de papá a una chica independiente, aunque igual de caprichosa.

- Joer con el puto ruidito- susurré en un tono violento incorporándome de la cama. Había estado escuchando un ruido agudo por los últimos quince minutos y ya estaba harta.

Salí al pasillo en silencio para escuchar de donde provenía cuando me dí cuenta de que salía de la habitación de Silvia. Miré hacia su puerta y ví como por el hueco de ésta se veía la luz encendida, me acerqué y la abrí de golpe.

- Como no, tocando los cojones hasta por la noche pelirroja ¿Tú nunca descansas?- solté de sopetón haciéndome la enfadada, aunque realmente estuviera intentando entrar en nuestro juego de pique.

Entonces ví a Silvia tosiendo y tumbada en una cama deshecha repleta de pañuelos por todas partes.

- No me encuentro bien- dijo ésta con la voz distorsionada gracias a su taponamiento de nariz.

Yo cambié mi gesto de broma por uno de preocupación y me acerqué hasta quedar de pie al borde de su cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté sin saber muy bien que hacer.

- Tengo mucho frío y no puedo respirar. Creo que tengo fiebre- contestó Silvia temblorosa.

Me acerqué a su lado de la cama y me puse de rodillas.

- Ostia estás ardiendo- dije poniéndo mi mano en su frente.- ¿Quieres que te deje una sudadera?- pregunté haciendo el amago de quitarme la que llevaba puesta.

- No, en caso de fiebre tanto calor sólo hará que me suba, pero gracias- contestó con una sonrisa adormilada.

- Amm...- dije mirando a mi alrededor.- Mira pelirroja, la verdad esque no tengo ni idea de que hacer en éstos casos... Así que si te parece tú me dices y yo cumplo- contesté con una sonrisa tímida.

- Pues... si puedes cerrar la puerta te lo agradecería- respondió Silvia entre toses.

Yo obedecí, cerré la puerta de su habitación y de paso apagué la luz,acto seguido me senté en su cama de piernas cruzadas y la miré. Ella me respondió con la mirada y sonrió.

- Debo de estar hecha una pena- dijo Silvia bajando su mirada.

- Que va pelirroja... Esas ojeras te sientan de maravilla- contesté guiñándole un ojo y acariciando su mejilla levemente a lo que ella sonrió.

- Tú tampoco estás mal, ese pijama te sienta bastante bien- contestó Silvia con los ojos llorosos por su constipado.

- Lo sé- dije yo alzando las cejas.

Silvia soltó una carcajada que retumbó en toda la habitación justo antes de toser un par de veces. Después de unos segundos de silencio yo seguía en la cama sentada y Silvia tumbada a mi lado temblando como un corderillo asustado. Levanté las mantas y las sábanas dejando caer al suelo todos los pañuelos usados de Silvia y me tumbé a su lado, con ella cara a cara.

- Estás helada- dije yo con una medio sonrisa en la cara acariciando su brazo para que entrara en calor.

Ella se limitó a asentir pero seguía temblando, así que me acerqué más a ella hasta que nuestros cuerpos quedaron totalmente pegados como anteriormente aquella noche y seguí acariciando su brazo con la palma de mi mano mirándola a los ojos. Silvia se encogió haciéndose un obillo y pegó su cara a la mía de manera que nuestras frentes y nuestras narices chocaban.

- ¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta?- dijo Silvia en un tono suave y bajito.

- Claro- contesté yo en el mismo.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes lo tuyo?- preguntó tímida.

- ¿Lo mío?- pregunté yo sonriendo.

- Sí... Que eres... lesbiana- dijo Silvia con total incomodidad.

- No sé, supongo que estoy segura desde que tenía unos catorce años- dije dirigiéndo mi mirada a mi mano que seguía acariciando su brazo.

- Ah- dijo Silvia antes de que se formara un silencio totalmente incómodo en el ambiente.

Entonces noté la mano de Silvia acariciándo mi mejilla y la volví a mirar dedicándole una sonrisa. Cuando ella éstaba apartanto su mano de mi mejilla, agarré ésta y la besé, Silvia me dedicó una última sonrisa y acercándose un poco más a mí colocó su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Buenas noches Pepa- susurró cerrando los ojos.

- Buenas noches pelirroja- contesté antes de caer dormida.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18 ''Un rayo de sol''

(Punto de vista de Silvia)

Pasaban los días y cada vez estaba más cercana a Pepa. Desde aquella noche en la que me puse enferma ella me acompañó y me cuidó fuímos inseparables. Nada más despertarnos, desayunábamos y luego salíamos a dar paseos en moto o nos llevabamos a Sarita al parque. Realmente era como revivir tiempos pasados, aunque ambas éramos diferentes, yo podía ver aún en Pepa aquella inocencia de la niña que había conocido diez años atrás.

Era una calurosa mañana a finales de Julio, por lo que Pepa y yo decidímos hacer unos bocadillos e irnos a pasar el día a la playa. Lo habíamos decidído la noche antes mientras escuchábamos el tiempo que iba a hacer en la radio y hechábamos una partida de cartas en la terraza.

Aquella mañana yo me desperté la primera para prepararme. Ya que Pepa me había dicho que ella se encargaba de la comida, decidí coger un bolso y meter crema solar, mi cámara instantánea, una radio portable y algunas revistas por si nos aburríamos. Antes de bajar a la cocina, me puse la ropa que había elegido la noche anterior; un bikini de color rojo y un vestido blanco playero encima, tambíen cogí mis gafas de sol y me recogí el pelo en una coleta. Al terminar de prepararme bajé a la cocina a desayunar, donde Pepa me esperaba con una cara de sueño increible. Yo comí unas pocas galletas y un vaso de leche y tras despedirnos de Sarita y Lola que eran las únicas despiertas a aquellas horas salímos con la moto de camino a la playa.

El trayecto fue precioso, pasábamos de ver las calles de Sevilla, a luego ver el campo y ya por último la playa de arena dorada y cálida. Cuando llegamos, mi primer sentimiento al bajar de la moto fue maravilloso. Sentir por primera vez en todo el verano la calidez de la arena cuando mi pie se hundía en ella y el olor a sal que desprendía el mar era perfecto, sin descontar que Pepa me había llevado a un rincón de la playa que pocos conocían por lo que estaba completamente vacío y para nosotras solas. Posámos nuestras toallas sobre la arena no muy lejos de la orilla y colocamos una pequeña sombrilla (que no sé como habíamos conseguido traer en la moto) y nos quitamos la ropa quedándonos en bikini. Yo saqué una revista de moda para leer mientras estaba tumbada sobre mi toalla azul y Pepa se encendió un cigarro mientras se sentaba sobre la suya.

- Que bien se está aquí ¿verdad pelirroja?- preguntó Pepa dándole una calada al cigarro.

- Sí, tenemos que hacer esto más a menudo- contesté concentrada en mi revista.

Pepa se quedó mirando al horizonte hasta que se acabó el cigarro, entonces lo apagó y se tumbó a mi lado.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó dulcemente con una amplia sonrisa y un tono infantil.

- Ver éstos diseños- contesté yo sin despegar la mirada.

- ¡Joder! ¿Esa es Angelina Jolie?- preguntó Pepa abriendo los ojos como platos.- Está pa mear y no hechar gota- prosiguió arrancándo la revista de mis manos y acercándosela para ver más de cerca.

- ¡Qué fina eres hija!- repliqué poniéndo los ojos en blanco.- Además devuélvemela, que la tenía yo- proseguí recuperando la revista.

- Joer Silvia, pero si esque es verdad, no me lo puedes negar ¿Tú has visto el cuerpazo que tiene esa mujer?- dijo exagerando su tono de voz.

- Pues a mí no me parece para tanto...- dije restándole importancia.

- ¡Ay que malos son los celos madre!- exclamó Pepa en un tono burlón, aunque divertido sacándome la lengua.

- ¿Celos? ¡Qué va! No tengo nada que envidiarle a esa...- dije cerrando la revista y tirándola al lado de la bolsa.

- ¿Ah no?- preguntó la morena sarcástica.

- No, no tiene nada que yo no tenga...- contesté despreocupada.

Pepa y yo estábamos tumbadas en las toallas cara a cara y en aquel instante ésta se acerco más a mí y pegó su cara mucho a la mía.

- Yo sé de algo que tú tienes y ella no- dijo penetrándo en mis ojos con su mirada. En aquel momento podía oír su respiración cerca de mí, no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar dirigir mi mirada a sus labios antes de volver a hacer contacto visual. Así que simplemente me quedé ahí, observándola de cerca y esperando una respuesta a su anterior comentario. Entonces su boca se abrió para proseguir y el gesto de Pepa se cambió por una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Cosquillas!- gritó de repente empezándo a hacerme cosquillas por el cuello y la tripa.

- ¡No Pepa! ¡Porfavor no puedo respirar!- exclamaba yo entre carcajadas de dolor.- ¡Enserio Pepa no puedo más!- exclamé una vez más.

- Lo siento, no te puedo tomar enserio si te estás riendo- dijo Pepa sentándose sobre mí pero sin parar con lo que éstaba haciendo mientras reía maliciosamente.

Después de unos segundos conseguí sujetar a Pepa por las muñecas de tal forma que no siguiese matándome a cosquillas, que como ella había descubierto hace unos días atrás eran mi punto débil. Ella seguía sobre mí riendose mientras miraba mi cara de risa y a la vez falso enfado.

- Te odio- dije de repente en un tono seco. En aquel instante Pepa cambió su expresión por una seria y confundida y tragó saliva.- A ti y a las cosquillas- proseguí aún seria.

Entonces Pepa miró para arriba y suspiró aliviada, ya que por un momento se había tragado lo que yo había dicho y eso la había asustado.

- Tonta- dijo Pepa con una sonrisa aliviada. Yo comencé a reír sin poder parar, tanto que casi lloraba.

- Deberías ver la cara de imbécil que se te ha quedado, ha sido buenísimo- dije yo sin evitar patalear de lo fuerte que me reía.

- ¿Ah sí, no? ¿Con que esas tenemos?- preguntó Pepa con una mirada vengativa mientras yo daba palmas sin poder parar de reír.- Te doy cinco segundos para correr antes de que te ataque con cosquillas de nuevo, y ésta vez si empiezo no paro- susurró acercándose a mi oído.

Fue entonces cuando dejé de reír de golpe y abrí los ojos como platos, aparté a Pepa de encima mío de un empujón y depués de quitarme la goma del pelo de modo que quedara suelto, heché a correr hacia el mar. Ésta salió detrás de mí, y para cuando me alcanzó yo ya estaba metída en el mar, aunque sólo me cubría hasta las rodillas pero a ella no se le ocurrió otra cosa que lanzarse encima mío de golpe, por lo que ambas caímos capuzadas a éste. Empapadas estuvimos jugando, capuzándonos, persiguiéndonos y de más por algunas horas hasta que empezó a hacer frío. Ambas salímos del agua riendonos a carcajada suelta y corrimos hasta agarrar nuestras toallas, que colocamos rápidamente alrededor de nuestros mojados cuerpos. Nos quedamos de pie recuperándonos, con la respiración agitada después de haber corrido, Pepa no dejaba de mirar mi pelo, el cual apartó de mi cara poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja como solía hacer y después limpiándo con su pulgar un poco de arena de mi mejilla. Las dos nos miramos sonrientes por unos instantes y luego nos sentamos a disfrutar de la comida que Lola nos había preparado a pesar de que era lo que le tocaba a Pepa; unos bocadillos de jamón serrano y tortilla, unas coca-colas y unas patatas fritas.

Ya comídas y con el estómago lleno, decidímos dormirnos un poco al sol para hacer la digestión mientras escuchábamos el ruido de las olas romper en la orilla. Un par de horas más tarde desperté y no ví a Pepa en su correspondiente toalla, me froté los ojos con cuidado de que no me entrara arena y miré en dirección al mar. Pepa estaba de pie en la orilla con los pies a remojo y los ojos cerrados balanceándose inconscientemente al compás del viento, esa escena me hizo sonreír, era tan tierna como una niña cuando no éstaba haciendo el bruto por ahí. Le silvé un par de veces y ella se giró, al verme despierta sonrió e hizo un gesto de saludo con su mano derecha, después se acercó y se sentó de nuevo en su toalla a mi lado.

- ¿Qué tal la siesta pelirroja?- preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Muy bien... yo diría que demasiado...- dije yo desperezándome sin ningún tipo de pudor aún adormecida.

- Oye, ¿tú has visto mi tabaco?- preguntó la morena mirando a su alrededor.

- Sí, lo he metido antes en la bolsa- respondí señalando en dirección a donde estába ésta. Pepa agarró la bolsa y empezó a buscar su tabaco, mientras que yo cerré los ojos casi volviendo a caer dormida.

- Uy ¿Y ésto?- preguntó Pepa sacándo mi vieja cámara de fotos instantánea.

- ¿Eso? Mi vieja cámara. Fue la primera que tuve, me la regaló mi padre cuando cumplí trece años- dije entreabriendo los ojos sonriente.

- Ala... ¿Y salen en el momento en el que las tomas?- preguntó sorprendida sin saber como usarla.

- Sí ¿Quieres que te enseñe?- pregunté yo incorporándome. Pepa me dió la cámara y observó atentamente lo que le decía.- Mira, es fácil. Tú solo elige algo que fotografíar y entonces presionas éste botón de aquí por unos segundos, ya verás- expliqué tomando una foto de ella.- Ahora esperas unos segundos y sale por ésta ranura de aquí.

Pepa esperába impaciente y yo la míraba sonriente, era tan inocente en algunas ocasiones que hasta parecía como si tuviera dos personalidades. En cuanto salió la foto la cogí con cuidado y la agité un par de veces hasta que ésta fue visible, entonces se la dí a una Pepa ilusionada que la miró con la boca abierta y luego me sonrió.

- ¡Me toca!- exclamó Pepa apropiándose de la cámara.- Ven, sientate a mi lado pelirroja que voy a tomar una foto.

Obedecí y me senté a su lado rodeandola con mis brazos, luego Pepa giró su cabeza y apoyó sus labios en mi mejilla a lo que yo no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y sonreír. Ésta hizo ''click'' en el botón y tomó la foto, y ambas volvimos a esperar el resultado, cuando la foto salió Pepa imitó mi gesto anterior agitando la foto un par de veces y volvió a sonreír emocionada. La verdad esque la foto era muy bonita, en ella se podían apreciar mis pecas mucho más que de costumbre, ya que cuando me daba mucho el sol éstas salían a relucir más de lo normal y a pesar de que saliera con los ojos cerrados mi sonrisa expresaba total felicidad y alegría.

- ¡Me encanta ésta foto!- exclamó Pepa mirándola orgullosa.

- Y a mí me ha encantado el día- contesté apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Gracias por volver pelirroja, creo que éste verano va a ser especial- dijo Pepa dejándo la cámara de nuevo en la bolsa.

- Estoy convencida- respondí sonriendo mientras Pepa plantó un beso en mi cabeza.

Y no nos equivocábamos, aquel verano trearía toda clases de recuerdos, anécdotas y sentimientos que serían imposibles de borrar en el futuro


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19 ''Los niños nunca mienten''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

Era una tarde tranquila. Sarita y yo estábamos tiradas viendo un programa de dibujos animados con el que ambas nos entreteníamos bastante, mientras Silvia se duchaba y mi madre cocinaba la cena para todas, ya que Paco y Lola habían viajado a Madrid por motivos de trabajo y no volvían hasta dentro de unos días. Seguíamos viendo la tele cuando llamaron a la puerta. Yo que éstaba tumbada en el sofá miré a Sara que éstaba sentada en el suelo delante de mí, pero ella ni se inmutaba.

- ¡Pepa abre!- gritó mi madre desde la cocina.

Yo resoplé y volví a mirar a Sarita.

- Sara, abre tú.

- ¿Yo por qué? Si la abuela te lo ha dicho a tí- contestó Sara girada hacia mí con chulería.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Pues porque soy tu tía y a mí no se me rechista- contesté con autoridad.

- Ya, claro...- dijo ella pasando totalmente del tema y girándose de nuevo para ver la televisión.

- Oye niña tú a mi no me vacilas eh- dije yo levantándome un poco hasta quedar sentada en el sofá.

Sara siguió mirando la televisión sin moverse, ni girarse, ni ningún tipo de contestación. Entonces estiré la mano y le solté una colleja.

- ¡Auu! ¡Tita! ¿Pero qué haces?- se quejó ella poniéndose la mano en la nuca.

- Pues nada, lo que te he dicho, que a mí no me vacila nadie y menos una mocosa. ¡Anda tira y abre la puerta!- exclamé con mi anterior tono de autoridad chulesca.

Sara me hechó una mirada asesina, pero luego se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ah, y luego ayudas a tu abuela a poner la mesa!- exclamé en un tono alto para que me oyera.

Acto seguido sonreí con malicia y tumbé de nuevo a seguir viendo el programa.

*Mientras en la puerta*

- Hola ¿Está Silvia?- preguntó Carlos tras haberle abierto la puerta Sarita.

- Está arriba- dijo Sarita con la mano aún en el manillar de la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por unos instántes sin saber que decir y Sarita empezó a balancearse, balanceando a su vez la puerta.

- Emm... ¿Puedes decirle que baje?- preguntó Carlos aún parado delante de la puerta.

- Esque está en la ducha- contestó Sara en el mismo tono inocente, aún balanceándose.

- Bueno ¿Puedo entrar a esperarla?- preguntó Carlos con una sonrisa tímida intentando ganarse a Sarita.

- No- contestó ésta en un tono seco.

- ¿No?

- No, que si no la tía Pepa me hecha la bronca. Esque no le caes nada bien- contestó Sara de nuevo con inocencia.

Carlos se quedó perplejo en la puerta unos segundos sin saber que contestar a eso.

- Bueno, adiós- dijo Sara cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

- ¿Acabas de cerrarle a alguien la puerta en la cara?- pregunté mirándola desde el salón.

- Sí- contestó apoyada en la puerta.

- ¡Y se queda tan pancha la tía! ¡Pues muy bien!- exclamé levantándome del sofá camino a la puerta- ¡No se le cierra a la gente la puerta en las narices Sara! ¿Quién coño era?- le reporché antes de pegarle otra colleja.

- ¡Auu! ¡Para ya bruta!- exclamó volviéndose a poner ahora ambas manos en la nuca.

- Te aguantas y aprendes- dije abriendo la puerta mientras me reía.

Pero entonces esa sonrisa se borró de golpe.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo tú en mi casa a éstas horas?- dije visiblemente cabreada.

- Esperar a Silvia- contestó él intimidado.

- ¿A Silvia? ¿Para qué? ¿A dónde te la llevas?- pregunté con la mano apoyada en la puerta y Sarita detrás de mí con la cabeza asomáda por un lado.

- Seguro que se la vuelve a llevar a ese restaurante tan caro- contestó Sarita con una sonrisa.

- ¡Tú calla! ¡Que encima le abres la puerta y no me avisas de que es él!- contesté ahora mirándo a Sara con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Pero si esque ni me has dejado! ¡Además si le he dicho que no podía pasar porque te caía mal!- exclamó la niña intentando justificarse.

- ¿Y tú para qué le dices nada de eso?- exclamé enfadada.

- ¡Pero qué más dará! ¡Si lo estás despreciando delante de sus narices!- contestó Sarita enrrabietada.

Carlos miraba ésta charla sin poder salir dar crédito casi boquiabierto. Lo que no me sorprende porque enrealidad Sarita tenía razón, estábamos hablando de él como si no estuviera delante. Pero nosotras seguimos a lo nuestro sin hacer caso.

- ¿Por qué hablaís tan fuerte?- preguntó de repente la voz de Silvia que bajaba las escaleras.

- Nada, aquí tu sobrina que no le quería abrir la puerta a Carlos- dije yo con una amplia sonrisa forzada girándo mi cabeza rápidamente en dirección hacia Silvia.

- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero si...- antes de que pudiera acabar la frase la tapé la boca con mi mano bruscamente.

- ¡Tú a callar y tira a ver la tele! Que ahora estámos hablando los mayores- contesté dándole un pequeño empujoncito en dirección al salón.

Sara se giró y me miró del todo indignada, luego resopló y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

- Hola Carlos- dijo Silvia sonriente dándole dos besos.

No me gustaba nada. Llevaban saliendo casi todas las noches desde hace bastantes semanas y era insoportable. Siempre la llevaba a lugares maravillosos, ya que el tío estába forrao y se lo podía permitír todo. Y Silvia... bueno Silvia siempre se ponía preciosa para salir con aquel gilipollas. Ésa noche, por ejemplo, llevaba puesto un vestido de color beige de tirantes con unos tacones que la hacían casi de mi altura.

- Bueno ¿Y a dónde vaís? Esque he preguntao, pero nadie me ha respondido aún- pregunté disimulando con la misma sonrisa de antes.

- Pues, nos vamos al cine- contestó Silvia mirándo dentro de su bolso para comprobar que lo llevaba todo.

- ¿Al cine? ¿Y qué peli vaís a ver?- pregunté cerrando el puño con fuerza, pero sin quitar la sonrisa forzada.

- Desayuno con Diamantes. Es una película romántica de Audrey Hepburn de los años sesenta que es mi favorita, la vamos a ver porque hoy hay una sesión de pelis antigüas en el cine y ponen esa- contestó Silvia cerrando el bolso.

- Pues creo que no la he visto- dije con el gesto pensativo.

- Pues deberías- hizo una pausa antes de proseguir- Bueno, luego nos vemos que si no no llegamos ¿vale?- dijo con una sonrisa dulce que me dejó algo atontada por unos segundos hasta que contesté.

- Vale- dije con una medio sonrisa forzada de lado.

Silvia volvió a sonreír y luego se acercó y me plantó un beso enorme en la mejilla. Luego acarició con su mano la otra y acto seguido cogió a Carlos de la mano y tras un ''¿Vamos?'' cerró la puerta con una sonrisa.

Por mi parte, mi sonrísa se borró nada más Silvia cerró la puerta. Entonces puse los ojos en blanco y fuí hasta el sillón dónde me tumbé de nuevo encogida de un bote, no sin antes propagarle una última colleja a Sarita.

- ¡Ahh! ¿Y eso a qué a venido ahora?- dijo ella sentada en la otra esquina del sofá.

- Eso por decirle a Carlos que no me cae bien- contesté antes de acostarme en un lado del sofá.

- Tita, sí te molesta que la tita Silvia salga con Carlos no lo pagues conmigo- contestó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Qué me va a molestar a mí! Lo que haga tu tía Silvia o deje de hacer con ese imbécil es cosa suya y a mí me la trae al fresco- dije yo mirándo la tele con el ceño también fruncido.

- Pues luego bien que te enfadas

- No me enfado, me molesto, porque ese tío es un mamarracho y no quiero que se propase con la tía Silvia- dije agarrando la mano y apagando la televisión.

- Pues no me parece bien tita- dijo Sara mirándome con reproche- La tita Silvia es mayor y hace lo que quiere y enfadándote conmigo y con todos los que están a tu alrededor no consigues nada- hizo un pausa antes de seguir hablando- Yo vine aquí en verano pensando que nos lo íbamos a pasar genial como todos los años. Que íbamos a tirarles piedras a los patos, llamar a timbres y luego salir corriendo o tirarle petardos a esos chicos que te caen tan mal de tu clase mientras que juegan al fútbol, como siempre, pero no haces nada más que salir con Silvia o estar de mal humor. Al final va a ser la tía Silvia la que lo fastidia todo y ni siquiera lo sabe. Además que estoy harta de verte mal, te hecho de menos- dijo ahora con cara triste y a la vez molesta con los bracitos cruzados.

Un sentimiento de culpa y un escalofrío recorrieron mi cuerpo. Sarita tenía razón estaba centrada en algo que no íba a pasar con Silvia (que en ese tema no me daba ni la hora) y estaba dejandola completamente de lado a ella. Me sentía fatal, no sabía como arreglarlo ahora. Me incorporé quedando sentada y abrí los brazos. Sara me miró aún con el ceño fruncido sin decir nada.

- Anda ven aquí conmigo porfa- dije aún con los brazos abiertos.

Ésta se lo pensó durante unos cuantos segundos, pero no tardó mucho en obedecer la orden con agrado y tirarse en mis brazos. Mientras me abrazaba, volví a acostarme con ella en brazos y empecé a acariciarle ese pelo rubito tan suave que tenía.

- ¿Me perdonas?- pregunté en un tono triste- Te prometo que a partir de ahora pasaré más tiempo contigo como te prometí cuando viniste y haremos esa acampada de la que aún no hemos podido disfrutar.

- Claro que te perdono tita... Si no ¿Quién me iba a llevar en moto a la tienda para comprarme helados y golosinas?- contestó Sarita inocente aún abrazada a mí.

Yo reí por unos instantes.

- Anda que no eres lista ni ná...- dije besando su cabecita- ¿Estás segura de que tienes diez años?- pregunté en broma.

- Sí ¿Por?- dijo ella riendo.

- Pues porque éstas lecciones de vida no son normales en una niña de tu edad- contesté con una sonrisa.

Ella subió la cabeza y me miró.

- Pero esque en ésta familia no hay nadie normal tita- dijo ella en un tono dulce que me hizo reír.

Pero llevaba razón, nadie en nuestra familia era normal. Y eso era lo que la hacía maravillosa.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20 ''Recuerdos borrosos''

(Punto de vista de Silvia)

Carlos y yo pasámos una noche maravillosa. Fuimos al cine y después a cenar algo a un restaurante chino bastante caro. La película fue estupenda y Carlos no paraba de intentar hacer manitas y ''desperezarse'' para poner su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Al terminar de cenar me acompañó a la puerta de mi casa y allí nos despedimos.

- Buenas noches- dijo Carlos con una sonrisa seductora de las que ponía él cada vez que quería algo.

- Buenas noches- respondí con una sonrisa tímida.

Nos quedamos unos segundos quietos hasta que Carlos se acercó a mí de un arrebato e intentó besarme, pero no un beso de despedida... sino... un beso, beso, como el que le había dado Pepa a la rubia esa hace algo más de un mes. Aunque no lo consiguió, ya que mi primer instinto fue apartarme. Él me miró confundido y yo bajé la cabeza.

- No quiero ir demasiado rápido- dije avergonzada.

- Pero si llevamos saliendo casi un mes- reprochó Carlos con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero estropearlo. Sólo dame algo de tiempo ¿vale?- dije yo ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

- Ya...- dijo el visiblemente molesto pero sin querer ofenderme.

Entonces lo miré unos segundos y se me rompió el corazón, por lo que me acerqué a él y acto seguido posé mis labios sobre los suyos y le dí un suave beso que no duró ni cinco segundos. Carlos me respondió con una sonrisa tímida y tras devolverle su chaqueta entré en casa como tantas otras noches.

Nada más cerrar la puerta me quité los tacones y subí con ellos en la mano hasta el piso de arriba. Pisaba cada escalón con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, así pues, ya arriba dejé mis zapatos en la habitación y me puse mis pantalones del pijama. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no podía encontrar ninguna camiseta del pijama, hasta que ví encima de la silla de mi escritorio una camiseta gris y vieja de Pepa que me había prestado hace unos días. Me la puse y acto seguido decidí ir a la habitación de Sarita para darle un beso de buenas noches. Pasé por su puerta (la cual estaba abierta de par en par) pero no ví a nadie, la cama estaba vacía, fue entonces cuando decidí ir a ver si Pepa tampoco estaba en la suya.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto que estaba frente al mío y sonreí. Lo que acababa de ver me llenaba de ternura. Pepa estaba tirada en la cama durmiendo y Sarita a su lado con los brazos extendidos ocupando media cama, a su alrededor se podían apreciar todos los juguetes de Sarita tirados por el suelo y la luz de la lamparita de noche que estaba en la mesilla al lado de Pepa encendida. Me acerqué con cuidado para apagar la lámpara cuando sin querer le dí una patada a un juguete, que chocó con la pata metálica de la silla formando un gran estruendo. En aquel momento Pepa se incorporó de un bote gracias al susto con una expresión de espanto es su cara.

- Shhhh tranquila- dije yo acercándome a su lado de la cama y acariciándole la mejilla.

- Joer Silvia, menudo susto hostia...- dijo Pepa poniéndose la mano en el pecho con la respiración agitada.

- Lo siento- susurré yo justo antes de plantar un gran y profundo beso de buenas noches en la mejilla de Pepa.

Ésta sonrió y yo cambié de lado de la cama para ir a arropar a Sarita.

- ¿Acabas de volver?- preguntó Pepa mirándo el reloj.

- Sí... aunque tampoco es muy tarde- contesté terminando de tapar a nuestra sobrina con la manta- Vaya, parece que me han destronado...- dije de guasa con los brazos en jarra mirándo a Sarita.

- ¡Ahh... Quién se fue a Sevilla perdió su silla!- contestó ésta divertida sacándo la lengua.

- Pues nada... me voy a mi habitación y os dejo solitas- repliqué aún de broma.

- Bueno... Aquí quizás cabe una más- dijo Pepa guiñándome un ojo.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y me reí, después acepté la invitación y me tumbé en el otro lado de la cama de forma que Sarita quedó entre las dos. Al notar movimiento, Sara empezó a moverse en sueños y sin despertarse se abrazó a mi cuerpo poniéndo su cabecita en mi barriga. Yo empecé a acariciar su pelo rubio y después dirigí mi mirada hacia Pepa, quien me observaba con una sonrisa aunque algo intranquila.

- ¿Qué tal la peli?- preguntó justo antes de bostezar.

- Muy bien...- dije yo pensativa- Carlos ha intentado besarme... de verdad- proseguí después de una pausa.

A Pepa se le cambió el gesto por uno descontento. Siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba o salía con Carlos, supongo que era porque no le caía bien y últimamente pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.

- Pero me aparté- dije cortando de golpe el silencio.

Ésta me miró ahora con una sonrísa a lo que yo le contesté con una mirada extrañada.

- ¿Le has hecho... la cobra?- preguntó Pepa intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Sí- solté yo aún confundida por la reacción de Pepa.

Nada más decir ésto Pepa empezó a reír a carcajadas, a lo que le tuve que pedir que bajara la voz con un ''shh'' ya que si no despertaría a toda la casa.

- Al final solo le he dado un pico de buenas noches...- proseguí provocando otra vez que Pepa cambiara su gesto por uno pensativo.

- Menudos cuernos que me pones pelirroja...-dijo de repente Pepa con una sonrisa melancólica y la mirada perdída.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté yo bastante más confundida que antes.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no te acuerdas?- preguntó la morena de guasa haciéndose la indignada.

Yo me limité a mirarla como si estuviera loca y negué con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea. Entonces Pepa se incorporó y me miró.

- Tu y yo estamos casadas- dijo Pepa con una sonrisa emocionada.

La miré con la misma cara de antes y me incorporé rápido con cuidado de no hacerle daño a Sarita que ahora tenía la cabeza apoya en mi regazo.

- Pepa... ¿Tú tienes fiebre o algo?- pregunté poniéndo mi mano en su frente.

Ésta rió y apartó mi mano de su frente, aunque luego la volvió a agarrar y tiró de mí levantándome de la cama. Después me colocó de rodillas justo delante de ésta y corriendo fue a sacar algo de su cajón, algo que luego se metió en el bolsillo de los shorts del pijama rápidamente. Acto seguido se puso de rodillas justo delante de mí y me cogió de las manos mirándome fijamente.

- Hace años, en éste mismo punto, tú y yo nos plantamos delante la una de la otra y de montones de invitados- dijo Pepa señalándo a unos peluches que guardaba en una caja encima de su estantería- Íbas preciosa, con un camisón blanco del pijama y una mantilla blanca que le quitamos a mi madre para usarlo como velo, y fue allí cuando nos juramos estar siempre ahí la una para la otra y cariño eterno- prosiguió Pepa acariciándome una de mis mejillas con una sonrisa- Fue aquí, en aquel momento de nuestras vidas, cuando intercambiamos ésto- terminó Pepa sacándose algo del bolsillo y poniéndolo ante mis ojos.

Era una pulsera con su nombre. Al ver aquella pulsera recordé aquel momento. Algo dentró de mí se estremeció y un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió mi cuerpo por completo. Aquellos recuerdos antes borrosos se habían aclarado y no pude evitar mirar a Pepa con toda la ilusión del mundo.

- ¡Pepa es la pulsera!- exclamé en un tono bajo con mil emociones a punto de estallar.

- Te la dejaste aquí y me prometí que te la devolvería. Anda acerca la mano- dijo Pepa con una sonrisa y colocó la pulsera en mi muñeca.

Yo tapé con la otra mano mi boca, estaba totalmente emocionada, pero Pepa volvió a coger mis dos manos entre las suyas.

- Yo Pepa Miranda, prometo ante ésta sala y todos nuestros invitados.- dijo señalando donde antes habían estado los peluches el día de la ''boda''- Que cuidaré de tí pelirroja, miraré siempre que tú me lo pidas para demostrarte que no hay monstruos bajo la cama y patearé a todos los cara culos que te hagan llorar, para que se lo piensen dos veces antes de volver a hacerlo- repitió Pepa en un tono muy bajo como aquel último verano- Y ahora el beso...- dijo Pepa después de una pausa acercándose a mi cara lentamente.

Cerré los ojos, al igual que ella. No pude evitarlo, algo dentro de mí me paralizaba y me obligaba a quedarme allí. Mi corazón iba a cien por hora y entonces Pepa besó la comisura de mi labio. Un beso que casi toca mis labios y duró poco más de un segundo. Acto seguido abrí los ojos y ví a Pepa sonriendo delante de mí, después se acercó a mi oído y susurró.

- Mira que eres pava- susurró Pepa antes de partirse a carcajadas.

Entonces desperté del trance en el que me había sumergido y cambié mi expresión por una molesta.

- ¡Pepa! ¡Joder! ¿Lo tenías que fastidiar así?- protesté pegándole un golpe con un cojín mientras ella seguía riendo sin parar.

- Joer Silvia, si esque me lo has puesto a huevo- dijo entre carcajadas- Si esque te pones muy moñas- contestó limpiándose las lágrimas de risa de los ojos.

- ¡Calla imbécil!- repliqué cruzándome de brazos como una niña y frunciendo el ceño.

- Anda... Que era broma. Si tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho- dijo Pepa parando de reír pero con una sonrisa. Aunque no me convenció, yo seguí con el ceño fruncido sin mirarla- Además, que todo iba enserio- dijo ahora con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

Giré mi cabeza y la miré y entonces ella plantó un beso en mi mejilla.

- Vámonos a dormir pelirroja, que ya es tarde- dijo apartando un mechón de pelo de mi cara y colocándolo delicadamente detrás de mi oreja.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21 ''Like a Virgin''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

- Pues eso que la besé- dije metiendo la linterna a mi mochila.

-¡¿Le pegaste un morreo?!- preguntó Andrea exaltada poniéndo ambas manos en sus mejillas.

- No... le besé la comisura del labio, pero porque no quería asustarla- proseguí cerrando la mochila y dejándola en el suelo.

- Am bueno, pero eso ni es un beso ni es nada Pepa...- dijo Andrea sentándose a los pies de mi cama y restándole importancia.

- ¿Que no? Tú espera un tiempo y verás, si la tengo loquita...- dije yo cruzando los brazos con chulería- Además ni siquiera se apartó.

Andrea puso los ojos en blanco insinuando que todo eran esperanzas mías ,cuando Sarita entró corriendo a la habitación y se tiró en brazos de Andrea.

- ¡Hola Andrea!- exclamó Sarita del todo ilusionada.

- ¡Hola peque! ¿Me das un besito?- preguntó Andrea con una sonrisa inmensa.

- ¡Claro!- dijo Sara abrazándo a Andrea del cuello y plantándo un beso en su mejilla.

- ¡Ay mi niña guapa! Ya te hechaba de menos peque, has crecido mucho desde el verano pasado- dijo Andrea dándole un toquecito a Sara en la nariz.

- No tanto... Aún podemos seguir haciendo trastadas- dijo ella moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo-¿Te vienes a la excursión?- preguntó la pequeña rubia juntando sus manos en señal de súplica.

- ¿Puedo ir yo también?- preguntó de repente Silvia entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa.

A Sara se le cambió enseguida en gesto por uno molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

- No, tú no- dijo Sara con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Silvia confundida- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque siempre lo fastidias todo!- exclamó Sara enfadada.

Entonces Silvia giró su cabeza hacia mí y yo bajé la cabeza avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir Sarita. Sabía que Sarita quería pasar tiempo a solas conmigo, además que se lo había prometido, por lo que no podía decirle a Silvia lo que quería oír.

- Sara no digas eso...- dijo de repente Andrea apartándole el pelo de la cara a la pequeña.

- ¡Si esque es verdad! ¡Que se vaya con Carlos como hace siempre! No le hacemos falta- dijo Sara más enfadada que antes.

- ¡Bueno ya está bien!- exclamé yo provocando un silencio que llenó de incomodidad la habitación.

Silvia salió corriendo de la habitación llena de dolor y se encerró en el baño dándo un portazo al cerrar la puerta.

Yo miré a Sara decepcionada y corrí tras Silvia. Tomé aire y abrí la puerta del baño sin hacer mucho ruido y después la cerré soltando todo el aire que había tomado anteriormente. Acto seguido me giré y la ví llorando, por lo que no pude evitar acercarme y abrazarla. La abracé durante varios minutos mientras que ella lloraba en mi hombro, pero tras un tiempo besé su cabeza un par de veces y sujeté su cara cuidadosamente con mis manos.

- Ya está, ya pasó- dije secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares.

- Esque no sé que le pasa conmigo- dijo Silvia balbuceando debido a su llanto.

- Es una cría Silvia, y los críos son así. Lo mismo están contentos un minuto, que al siguiente no te hablan o montan una rabieta- dije intentando consolarla.

- Pero esque Sara siempre ha estado muy unida a mí y últimamente es como si me odiara... Y lo peor esque quizás tenga razón con lo de Carlos...- dijo haciendo una pausa- Puede que pase demasiado tiempo con él...

- Silvia, para, no tienes que comerte la cabeza. Ella no te odia, está claro que Sarita sólo está celosa porque se siente reemplazada, espera un tiempo y verás como se le pasa- dije mirándola directamente a los ojos- Si además sois las dos igual de pavas...- proseguí con una sonrisa.

Silvia sacó una pequeña sonrisa y luego empezó a hacer esa clase de ruiditos agudos que te salen cuando llevas mucho tiempo llorando y no puedes parar, por lo que la volví a abrazar y noté como ella se aferró a mí.

- Ya está...- dije después de unos segundos- Ahora vamos a bajar tú, Andrea, Sarita y yo y vamos a comer antes de que mi madre suba a fusilarnos con sus propias manos ¿vale?- proseguí con una sonrisa alentadora.

Ésta asintió y ambas salimos del baño. Después de comer Andrea volvió a su casa porque según ella tenía muchas ''tareas'' que hacer, aunque enrealidad yo sabía que era porque no se quería quedar a solas con Silvia cuando yo me fuera con Sarita de excursión. La verdad esque había cierta tensión entre Andrea y Silvia, supongo que era porque Andrea era la ex de Carlos que nunca pudo superar realmente su ruptura cuando aquel imbécil la dejó por otra de su clase de inglés, y Silvia era la nueva ''novia'' de él. Enrealidad no sabía que eran ellos exactamente, pero tampoco quería, ya que me hervía la sangre cada vez que lo pensaba. Bueno, el caso es que cuando Andrea se marchó, Silvia subió a su cuarto para descansar antes de que Carlos viniera a buscarla para salir más tarde y Sarita y yo recogímos todo lo que necesitábamos y partímos hacia el descampado.

Una vez allí, dejámos todas nuestras cosas en el suelo y montámos la tienda de campaña. Bueno, más bien yo monté la tienda de campaña mientras Sarita se comía una barrita de chocolate que había comprado la tarde anterior y cantaba canciones de Madonna. Tras acabar con todo, pusímos unos troncos en el suelo y nos sentamos encima de ellos para ver anochecer.

- Tita- dijo Sarita con la mirada perdída en la hoguera que habíamos encendido.

- Dime sobrina- pregunté con la boca llena de bocadillo de tortilla que me había preparado mi madre antes de salir.

- ¿Qué significa ''Like a virgin''?- preguntó con suma inocencia.

Fue entonces cuando me atraganté y casi escupo la tortilla. ¿Qué le contestaba yo ahora? Tenía diez años, era muy pequeña para hablar de esas cosas... bueno enrealidad, yo a esa edad ya sabía bastante del tema, ya que yo había sido un poco marimacho toda mi vida y me juntaba con los chicos en los recreos y claro, a los chicos les gustaba hablar de esas cosas (a veces demasiado). Cuando conseguí parar de toser y tragué lo que me quedaba de tortilla en la boca pude contestar.

- ¿No eres un poco pequeña pa preguntar eso tú?- dije intentando buscar escapatoria a aquella conversación.

- No sé... Esque lo dice Madonna en una de sus canciones- respondió la niña aún esperando una respuesta.

- Pues... a ver... ''Like a virgin'' significa... ''Como una virgen'' y ya está, punto y final- dije yo intentando cerrar el tema.

- ¿Cómo la virgen María?- preguntó mirandome sin dejar el tema de lado.

- Mmm... Bueno... Sí, más o menos- dije yo rascándome la cabeza incómoda.

- ¿Qué significa virgen?- preguntó mirándome atentamente.

- Pues... virgen significa...- en mi cabeza sólo podía pensar una cosa ''mierda, mierda, mierda''- lo que tu has dicho... Virgen es lo que era la Virgen María.

- Amm... ¿Entonces Madonna hacía canciones para la iglesia? ¿Cómo la vecina de la abuela que canta en misa?- volvió a preguntar.

- Mmm... ¡Sí! ¡Justo eso! ¿Quieres un bocadillo?- contesté yo nerviosa pasándole la mochila que contenía la comida.

- Vale- contestó ella cogiendo un bocadillo de salchichón y pegándole un mordisco.

Yo suspiré aliviada de que todo aquello hubiera acabado y me metí lo que quedaba de mi bocadillo a la boca.

- Tita ¿Tú eres virgen?- preguntó Sara de repente haciendo que ahora sí, yo escupiera todo el bocadillo de tortilla al suelo.

- ¡Ya está Sarita! Come y calla, que comiendo estás más guapa- dije yo entre toses antes de pegarle un trago a la botella de agua.

Sara se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

- Oye... ¿Y a tí que te pasa con tu tía Silvia?- pregunté seria tras dejar la botella de agua en el suelo.

- Ya te lo he dicho... Siempre está en el medio- dijo ella cambiándo su tono de voz por uno seco.

- Lo que le has dicho hoy está muy mal ¿sabes? La has puesto muy triste y le ha costado mucho dejar de llorar- dije yo intentando que mi sobrina comprendiera la situación.

- ¿Ha llorado?- preguntó Sarita con cara de sorpresa.

- Esque no le gusta que estés enfadada con ella, porque te hecha de menos sabes- le dije en un tono serio pero con amabilidad.

- No quería hacerla llorar... lo siento, esque pensé que ya no nos necesitaba- dijo Sara triste- ¿De verdad me hecha de menos?- preguntó visiblemente afectada por aquello.

Yo asentí.

- Prométeme que te portarás bien con ella- dije yo en un tono suave.

- Te lo prometo- dijo Sarita con una medio sonrisa.

- Así me gusta- dije yo repitiendo su gesto y acercándome a ella para abrazarla.

- ¡Mierda!- grité yo de repente apartándome de Sarita.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella confundida.

- ¡Que creo que me ha meao un pájaro!- exclamé limpiándo un par de gotas de mi brazo izquierdo.

- Tita... Creo que no es pipí- dijo Sarita señalándo el suelo.

Miré a nuestro alrededor y ví el suelo lleno de gotas de agua, y sin comerlo ni beberlo, unos minutos más tarde esas chispas de agua se habían convertido en una fuerte lluvia. Sarita empezó a gritar como si le fuera la vida en ello y entonces decidí que nos íbamos, le dije que me ayudara a recoger pero creo que ni me escuchó por lo alto que gritaba. Por lo que recogí todos los objetos ahora embarrados a prisa y me subí a la moto vigilando que Sarita iba segura detrás mío.

Al llegar a casa estaba prácticamente diluviando. La lluvía era tan fuerte que hacía ruido al caer en la acerca, empecé a descargar cosas de la moto y meterlas en casa hasta que sólo quedaba una. Entonces bajé a Sarita de la moto y le dí la última bolsa, cuando ví como alguien llegaba corriendo a lo lejos a toda prisa, parecía Silvia. Le dije a Sarita que entrára a casa rápido y ella obedeció enseguida, después volví a girarme en la dirección de Silvia y achiné los ojos para ver mejor. Venía llorando desconsoladamente. En cuanto me dí cuenta salí corriendo en su dirección hasta que ella llegó a mí y me abrazó aferrándose a mí fuertemente.

- Silvia ¿Qué te pasa?- pregutaba yo preocupada mientras sujetába su cara entre mis manos. Pero ella no me podía contestar, éstaba muerta de miedo.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 22 ''Nadie es quien dice ser''

(Punto de vista de Silvia)

*Algunas horas antes*

Era una tarde calurosa, aunque por la radio acababan de anunciar cambios de temperatura de última hora y posibles lluvias. Éstaba en mi cama tumbada, cuando llegó la hora de prepararme, ya que Carlos me iba a recoger para ir a cenar. Yo seguía afectada por los comentarios de Sara y no tenía ganas de salir, pero decidí hacerlo para olvidarme de todo por un rato. Ignorando la predicción del tiempo, me puse mi vestido de tirantes con una chaqueta bastante fina encimay salí hacia la plaza donde había quedado con Carlos.

Cuando llegué él ya estaba allí. Lo saludé y le dí dos besos, luego empezamos a caminar hacia el restaurante italiano donde se supone que íbamos a cenar. Pero tras unos minutos me dí cuenta de que estábamos en otro sitio, uno que yo no conocía de nada.

-Espera... ¿Dónde estámos?- pregunté parándome en seco.

- Ah... mmm... Por aquí se va a mi casa- dijo el parándose delante de mí.

- ¿A tu casa?- pregunté confusa.

- Si, esque quería darte una sorpresa... pero si quieres podemos ir al italiano- dijo Carlos señalándo otro camino.

Me lo pensé un par de veces, no sabía que hacer, pero Carlos era un caballero ante todo por lo que acepté.

Llegamos a casa de Carlos. Era grande y espaciosa con todo tipo de lujos que incluían una piscina enorme en el patio. Dejé mi chaqueta sobre una silla y seguí a Carlos hasta la cocina donde él me invitó a sentarme. Cenámos pasta y una ensalada, y de postre tomamos unas natillas que había dejado su madre preparadas.

Ya con el estómago lleno, me senté en el sofá con Carlos, quien ya se había tomado un par de copas de vino y nos pusímos a ver una película.

Estaba viendo la película cuando noté la mano de Carlos subiendo por mi pierna. Yo tragué saliba y lo miré, sabía lo que quería, pero aún no estaba preparada para dar ese gran paso y por mucho apuro que me diera pararlo, le aparté la mano.

- Carlos... porfavor...- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Porfavor qué Silvia?- preguntó él acariciando mi cuello.

- Que no empieces- contesté mirándo su mano y volviéndola a apartar.

- Venga... Sólo un poco- insistió Carlos empezando a besar mi cuello.

- Carlos, no...- dije yo en un tono bajo intentando apartarlo. Pero él no hacía caso y se agarró a la cintura mientras seguía besando mi cuello.

- ¡Carlo!- exclamé empujándolo y apartándolo de mí.

Entonces me fijé en su mirada y me dí cuenta que estaba diferente, su mirada era violenta y me atemorizó al instante, sabía que lo que venía ahora no podía ser nada bueno. Carlos me cogió por las muñecas y me tumbó violentamente en el sofá, acto seguido se puso encima mío y empezó a besarme el cuello de nuevo. Empecé a gritar totalmente muerta de miedo y movía los brazos para resistirme e intentar soltarme pero no funcionaba.

- ¡Carlos para! ¡Porfavor! ¡Porfavor suéltame!- exclamaba yo cada vez más fuerte- ¡Si me quieres espéra!

- ¡Estoy harto de esperar!- dijo él bajando uno de los tirantes de mi vestido y besando mi pecho.

Estaba paralizada por el miedo, lo único que podía hacer era llorar, pero en un último esfuerzo por salir de allí conseguí soltar una de mis manos y pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz, consiguiendo así que me soltára. También pude entonces empujarlo y levantarme pero entonces Carlos me agarró de un tirante y tiró de él y yo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban le pegué una patada y conseguí soltarme de nuevo, aunque el tirante se rompió y yo caí al suelo golpeandome con el borde de la mesa. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, me puse en pie y recuperé la chaqueta y salí corriendo a toda prisa.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 23 ''Entra en casa''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

- Silvia entra en casa- dije en un tono seco con una mirada asesina llena de fúria.

- ¡Pepa no!- lloraba ella sujetándome.

- ¡Que entres en casa! ¡Ya!- le grité apartándola de mí.

- ¡Pepa porfavor! ¡No!- suplicaba Silvia aún entre lágrimas.

- ¡He dicho que ya!- grité furiosa.

Silvia me miró rota por dentro y se metió en casa llorando desconsolada y encogida de dolor.

Nada más Silvia entró en casa, me subí a la moto a toda prisa y arranqué a toda velocidad. Estaba furiosa, cegada por la rabia. Íba a matar a ese gilipollas por haber hecho daño a Silvia.

Al llegar bajé de la moto casi en marcha y le dejé tirada, luego corrí hacia la puerta y la golpeé repetidas veces hasta que abrió la puerta. Cuando lo ví junté los dientes y apreté los puños pero en menos de medio segundo me abalancé sobre él. Empecé a pegarle puñetazos por todo el cuerpo y le propagué el más fuerte en la nariz.

- ¡Ah! ¡Entre las dos me vais a romper la nariz!- gritó Carlos en el suelo de su portal.

- ¡Y más que te voy a romper gilipollas!- grité mientras le tiraba del pelo y le propagaba fuertes golpes en la cara.

- ¡Pepa! ¡Lo siento!- gritaba Carlos dolorido intentando taparse.

- ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡¿Qué lo sientes?! ¡¿Qué sientes tú mamonazo?! ¡Tú no sientes nada! ¡No tienes corazón, eres un capullo!- gritaba yo sin parar de golpearlo- Ya te partí la cara una vez por hacerle daño a Silvia, pero ésta vez te has equivoca chulito... ¡Porque ni tengo ocho años, ni llevo un vestido de cumpleaños puesto!- le dije propagándole otro puñetazo.

- ¡No sé que me ha pasado antes! ¡Lo siento!- gritó comenzando a llorar.

- ¡Te voy a matar hijo de puta!- exclamé poniéndo ambas manos en su cuello y aprentando. Pero entonces oí sirenas de coches de policía que se acercaban y decidí que no merecía la pena meterme en problemas por alguien como él. Lo agarré de la camiseta y de el pelo como había hecho años atrás y lo acerqué a mi cara.

- Como vuelva a ver que le tocas un sólo pelo a Silvia o siquiera te acercas a ella, te mato- hice una pausa- Te mato con mis propias manos hijo de la gran puta, y disfrutaré cada segundo de ello- le amenacé en un susurro seco.

Carlos me míraba atemorizado y después de mantenerle un poco la mirada, lo empujé de nuevo hacia el suelo me levanté y me fuí. Conseguí arrancar la moto e irme antes de que la policía llegara. A partir de aquella noche nada y repito nada, volvió a ser como antes.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 24 ''Tras la tormenta llega la paz''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

Seguía lloviendo muy fuerte, la carretera y las calles estaban resbaladizas por lo que era difícil conducir por ellas con la moto, pero a mi no me importaba. Éstaba más que furiosa, éstaba llena de un odio interior hacia Carlos muy profundo. Cuando Silvia llegó corriendo bajo la lluvia y me contó todo lo que había pasado con las pocas palabras que pudo pronunciar me hirvió la sangre, quería hacerlo sufrir. Yo nunca había sido amiga de Carlos, ni siquiera cuando él era novio de Andrea, pero he de decir que nunca me imaginé que pudiera hacer una cosa así. Estaba en shock al igual que Silvia. Silvia... Se me partía el alma sólo de imaginarme lo mal que lo tenía que haber pasado.

Entré en casa totalmente empapada y nada más darme la vuelta tras cerrar la puerta, ví a Silvia sentada en un escalón con el albornoz de ducha puesto, el pelo mojado y un total gesto de tristeza y preocupación. Al verme entrar se levantó y bajó las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a mí y darme un abrazo tan fuerte que sobraron palabras para que yo entendiera lo preocupada que había estado. Tras apartarse un poco de mí para poder estar cara a cara me miró a los ojos.

- Estás calada...- dijo Silvia poniéndo su mano en mi húmeda mejilla, a lo que yo cerré los ojos por unos instantes.

- Ven- prosiguió Silvia en tono bastante bajo.

Y después de agarrarme la mano, me guió escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación donde me hizo sentarme suavemente en la silla del escritorio. Acto seguido trajo unas totallas y mientras yo utilizaba una de ellas para secarme el pelo un poco, Silvia colgaba mi chaqueta negra y mojada en el perchero.

- Deberías darte una ducha, yo lo he hecho y me siento mucho mejor- dijo en un tono dulce, aunque aún se podía notar lo afectada que se sentía por todo lo que había pasado.

Yo, que por entonces había estado haciendo contacto visual con Silvia, bajé la mirada y dejé la toalla con la que me había secado un poco el pelo (aún húmedo) en mi escritorio. Después volví a mirar a Silvia a los ojos por unos segundos quien estaba justo delante de mí pero en pie, aunque al poco tiempo bajé mi mirada hacia el albornoz que ésta llevaba puesto.

- ¿Te ha hecho daño?- dije señalándo en albornoz con un movimiento de cabeza.

Silvia no dijo nada y bajó la cabeza instantáneamente. Entonces levanté mis manos lentamente de mi regazo y las extendí hasta la cinta que sujetaba el albornoz de Silvia, pero en cuanto posé las manos en éste Silvia me paró posándo las suyas sobre las mías.

- Pepa, no... porfavor- susurró Silvia.

- Silvia, déjame ver lo que te ha hecho, porfavor- repliqué seria entre susurros.

Ésta negó con la cabeza aún asustada.

- Silvia- hice una pausa y la miré directamente a los ojos- Déjame ayudarte- sentencié con un gesto compungido por la tristeza.

Silvia cerró los ojos y apartó las manos. Yo me limité a deshacer el nudo del albornoz y antes de abrirlo, subí la mirada para poder ver a Silvia, quién a su vez miraba al techo totalmente destrozada. Volví a bajar la mirada y lentamente abrí su albornoz dejándo a la vista su pálido cuerpo en ropa interior. Cerré los ojos unos instantes, no me lo podía creer. Empecé observando por su cuello, donde tenía varias marcas de chupetones y fuí bajando hasta su pecho, un poco por encima de su sujetador, donde tenía otras cuantas. Pero la que más me afectó fue una que tenía en el lado izquierdo, un poco más arriba de la cadera. Era un morado enorme, que cubría gran parte de su costado. En aquel momento posé lenta y suavemente mi mano sobre aquella última herida y noté como de repente su cuerpo se tensó y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te ha hecho ésto Silvia?- pregunté totalmente descolocada.

- Ese no me lo ha hecho él, me lo hice yo al intentar huir. Caí contra una mesa antes de salir corriendo- contestó intentando no temblar.

- ¿Seguro?- pregunté con una triste deconfianza.

- ¿Por qué iba a mentir? ¿Para qué iba a protegerlo?- respondió Silvia convenciéndome de su argumento al instante.

- ¡Será bestia el hijo de p...

- No me ha llegado a hacer nada- me cortó Silvia antes de que pudiera terminar de decir aquellas palabras.

- ¿Cómo que no Silvia? ¿Pero tú te has visto?- contesté con un tono roto de dolor en la voz.

- Sí Pepa, pero son heridas externas. No me ha llegado a hacer nada que... ya sabes... pudiera haber dejado a parte de huellas externas, también psicológicas en mí- dijo haciendo un par de pausas.

- Silvia hay que decírselo a la policía- dije yo entonces levantándome.

- No- contestó ella mirándome a los ojos.

- ¡¿No?! ¡Ése tío te ha intentado violar Silvia! ¡Casi abusa de tí!- exclamé yo flipando completamente.

- Shhh...- dijo ella intentando tranquilizarme- Vas a despertar a los demás- prosiguió entre susurros- Pepa, sé que ésto te ha dolido y que quieres que Carlos sufra, pero no merece la pena. Tú también te meterás en un lío Pepa ¿No lo ves?- iba a hablar cuando ella me cortó para proseguir- ¿O me vas a decir que has ido a casa de Carlos para hecharle un bronquita de nada?- yo la miré y luego bajé la cabeza. Silvia tenía razón- Mira no sé que le has hecho exactamente Pepa, pero sé que probablemente lo habrás dejado peor de lo que él a mí y yo no quiero que te metas en problemas con la justicia por haberme defendido. Estoy bien, sólo algo asustada y dolorida, pero bien.

- No estás bien Silvia, cuando he venido estabas casi llorando ¿Es que no lo ves tú?- dije con un tono preocupado.

- Porque estaba preocupada por tí Pepa- dijo Silvia haciendo una pausa y poniéndo ambas de sus manos en mis mejillas de forma que sujetaba sutilmente mi cara- Tenía miedo porque no sabía si ibas a estar bien o que iba a pasar. No te voy a negar que en su momento lo he pasado mal y es obvio que no estoy del todo recuperada de la situación, pero la preocupación era por tí. Yo no me podría perdonar que te pasara algo por mi culpa Pepa.

Entonces miré a Silvia a los ojos. Aquellas palabras habían despertado una parte de mí que no había conocido hasta entonces. Estábamos al lado del escritorio y por la ventana que había encima se podían oír truenos y ver la lluvia caer, pero no me giré a mirar, seguía mirándo los ojos de Silvia que me respondían intensamente con la misma acción. Nuestras caras estaban muy juntas, pero me agaché de forma que mi cara quedara justo delante de su estómago como lo había estado antes. Silvia me miraba confusa, y entonces acerqué mis labios a la herida de su costado y la besé con suavidad. Después, subí lentamente y repetí la misma acción con las del pecho, no eran besos de pasión, eran besos dulces con la intención de curativos y volví a repetir la acción posando un rápido a la vez que suave beso en la herida de su cuello. Volvímos a quedar cara a cara, y divisé una última herida, era una pequeña brecha que casi no se veía en la comisura de su labio. La miré a los ojos de nuevo y unos segundos después besé la comisura de su labio, pero sin tocar del todo éste realmente. Al separarme abrí los ojos sin prisa, y cuando iba a apartarme con lentitud, ví como los labios de Silvia se dirigieron directamente a los míos.

Nuestros labios estaban juntos, Silvia me había besado. Me aparté un minuto abriendo los ojos confusa por lo que estaba pasando, pero las cosas no duraron así mucho tiempo, ya que unos segundos más tarde Silvia rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y volvió a besarme con ternura y lentitud hasta que nuestras lenguas se encontraron y pásamos horas así, como decía la propia Silvia siempre, no fundidas en un beso cualquiera, sino en un beso beso, uno de verdad.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 25 ''Besos inesperados''

(Punto de vista de Silvia) 

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y me despertaron. Tenía los ojos cerrados aunque sentía como la luz daba en mi cara, pero a pesar de todo sonreí. Sonreí ampliamente porque la noche pasada había acabado de una forma maravillosa, si es verdad que no empezó nada bien, pero con Pepa se me olvidaban todos los problemas. Desde aquel primer beso que le dí sin poder detener más lo que sentía hacia ella todo había sido como un sueño. Habíamos pasado horas y horas besándonos dulcemente y acariciándonos mutuamente entre sonrisas, después Pepa se puso una camiseta del pijama y me prestó a mí una (la cual me quedaba enorme) y con sólo eso y nuestra ropa interior puesta, nos dormímos una en brazos de la otra toda la noche. Me desperté una o dos veces a media noche ya que me cuesta dormir de un tirón y no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Pepa dormidita y abrazada a mí de esa manera, es decir, habíamos dormido juntas muchas otras veces, es más, casi todas las noches pero ésta había sido totalmente diferente.

Así pues desperté cegada por el sol en la cama de Pepa, y cuando porfín conseguí abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que ésta ya no estaba. Me incorporé un poco y como de costumbre me froté los ojos para poder ver con claridad, pero no había señales de Pepa por ahí. Poniéndome unos shorts del pijama bajé hasta el piso de abajo, donde ví a Sarita tirada en el sofá viendo la tele, la señora Miranda cocinando unas croquetas y a Pepa poniéndo unas lonchas de jamón serrano en sus tostadas. Nada más verla sonreí y terminé de bajar las escaleras dándo unos pequeños brincos.

- Buenos días- dije entrando en la cocina con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

- ¡Buenos días tita!- gritó Sara desde el salón.

- Buenos días hija ¿Cómo has dormido?- preguntó la señora miranda mientras rebozaba la masa de las croquetas en la harina.

Yo entonces me acerqué al lado de la señora Miranda y empecé a hacerme el desayuno.

- Pues...- dije mirando de reojo para atrás con la misma sonrísa juguetona hacia donde estaba Pepa sentada- Bastante bien la verdad...

- Que suerte tienes hija... ¡Yo hace años que no pego ojo!- exclamó la señora Miranda plantando un beso en mi mejilla y después dirigiendose al baño.

Aprovechando aquella corta intimidad, me acerqué a Pepa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le planté un beso en la mejilla. Ésta sonrió tímidamente, pero era un sonrisa diferente... no sabría exactamente como explicarla, el caso es que cuando iba a preguntarle la señora Miranda volvió y me aparté de ella rápidamente. Cuando mi desayuno estaba preparado, me senté justo en frente de Pepa y comencé a beberme mi café. Sarita que comía las veinticuatro horas al día (y aún así no engordaba nada) se unió a nosotras sentándose a mi lado, mientras disfrutaba de un yogurt de galleta. Yo no paraba de hecharle sutilmente miraditas a Pepa, a las que ella respondía con pequeñas sonrisas de lado, pero no sería tan sutílmente como creía ya que Sarita no paraba de mirarnos a las dos con una expresión extrañada en esa carita llena de yogurt de galleta por todas partes.

- ¿Y tú tía Pepa? ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?- preguntó Sarita metiéndose otra cucharada en la boca.

Pepa me miró al instante con un gesto nervioso y luego miró a Sarita, quien la observaba con ambas cejas levantadas esperando una respuesta.

- Pues... bien. Como todas las noches- contestó girando un poco su cabeza hacia el lado y apartándose el pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Ahh... ¿Oye que hacíais la tita Silvia y tú anoche en tu cuarto que se oían muchas cosas cayendo al suelo y moviendose?- preguntó Sarita cruzando ambos brazos y levantándo una sola ceja con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pepa miró a su madre quien se paró en seco al oír eso, y yo undí mi cara en el café bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

- Emm... Ordenar...- respondió Pepa balbuceando.

- ¿Ordenar? ¿tú?- preguntó Sarita incrédula.

Yo puse mi mano en mi frente propagándome un pequeño golpe. La última vez que Pepa había ordenador algo había sido probablemente cuando me ayudó a hacer la maleta para volverme a Madrid diez años atrás.

- Estábamos haciendo unas fotos- dije yo salvando la situación.

La señora Miranda pareció creerselo y siguió haciendo croquetas, mientras que Pepa se levantó a toda velocidad de la mesa.

- Me voy para arriba que ya he terminado- dijo acercándose a las escaleras.

- Espera que te acompaño- contesté yo terminando de beberme el café.

- No- dijo Pepa de repente- Tú termina tranquila y ahora nos vemos- prosiguió antes de subir por las escaleras.

Yo me quedé mirando en aquella dirección extrañada hasta que noté como alguien me tiraba de la camiseta y ví a Sarita a mi lado de brazos cruzados. Ésta acercó su cara a mí la mía y me susurró.

- Ayer os oí y os ví- dijo ésta con las cejas levantadas.

Yo me asusté al instante.

- ¿Qué... viste?- pregunté yo intentando disimular.

- Todo- dijo Sara cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Todo? ¿Y... qué es todo?- pregunté dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

- Déjate de rollos Silvia- dijo Sara en un tono chulo- Ví como os perseguíais la una a la otra por la habitación haciendoos cosquillas hasta que os tirasteís a la cama- tragué saliva mientras que Sara me miraba desafiánte- La próxima vez que hagais una fiesta de pijamas y no me aviseis, se lo digo a la abuela y os castiga...¡Quedaís avisadas!- terminó de amenazar con un dedo antes de irse.

Me sentí aliviada. Sarita creía que habíamos estado teniendo una fiesta de pijamas sin ella y por eso había estado haciendo aquellas preguntas en el desayuno, era su pequeña revancha, pero realmente no sabía nada ¡Bendita mente inocente e infantil!

Después de desayunar subí a la planta de arriba buscando a Pepa, pero no la ví por ninguna parte. Entonces escuché un ruido que venía de las escaleras que subían a la terraza del tejado y subí por ellas. Al llegar arriba del todo me dí cuenta que era la puerta oxidada que rechinaba al estar medio abierte, la empujé levemente y ví a Pepa sentada en el suelo de piernas cruzadas y fumando. Me acerqué de nuevo dándo pequeños brincos hacia ella y me agaché de golpe, acto seguido puse mi cara muy cerca de la suya y le dí un pico.

- Hola- dije con una sonrisa, ahora sujetándo su cara con dulzura y besándola debidamente en los labios.

Después de unos segundo en el beso, Pepa se apartó de mí con una medio sonrisa de lado, que parecía algo forzada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te ha gustado? Llevaba toda la mañana deseando hacerlo...- dije en un tono algo confusa poniendome de rodillas ante ella.

- Claro que me ha gustado Silvia- dijo Pepa dándole una calada al cigarro.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Es por lo que ha dicho Sara? Tú tranquila que ha confundido completamente las cosas, no sospecha nada. Aunque la verdad esque a faltado poco, la próxima vez pon una excusa más creible hija...- reflexionada yo en voz alta y bastante rápido.

- Que no es eso Silvia- dijo Pepa expulsando el humo del cigarro y luego mirando al suelo.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunté del todo confusa.

- Mira he estado pensando... Y me he dado cuenta que lo que pasó ayer fue un error- dijo Pepa subiendo su mirada hacia mis ojos, que ahora desprendían desilusión y confusión- Silvia... tú eres hetero y encima somos concuñadas... y si tu padre se enterara me haría morir entre terrible sufrimiento y ninguna de las dos queremos eso- dijo Pepa mientras miraba de rostro de desilusión.

Me quedé mirándola unos segundos con un gesto totalmente serio.

- Me da igual- sentencié de repente en un tono seco.

- ¿Te da igual?- preguntó Pepa confusa sin saber a que me refería.

- Sí- contesté arrebatándole el cigarro y pegándole una calada- Me da igual si mi padre te mata entre terrible sufrimiento porque eres una cobarde- proseguí hechando el humo ante la atenta mirada de Pepa.

Ésta no contestó simplemente miró como le pegaba una última calada al cigarro y luego lo apagaba contra el suelo y me levantaba. Había hechado a andar hacia la puerta cuando me giré una última vez hacia ella que seguía sentada mirando al suelo.

- Sabes Pepa, pensé que eras diferente...- hice una pausa- No sólo porque fueras una chica, sino porque pensé que te importaba de verdad, pero ya veo que sólo soy una de tus putitas de usar y tirar- preoseguí girándome indignada para irme.

Entonces la mano de Pepa que estaba ahora de pie, me detuvo y me empujó contra ella.

- A mí no me hables así que sabes que no es verdad Silvia- dijo ésta ofendida por mi comentario.

- ¿Ah no?- pregunté sarcásica- Pues entonces mucho peor, porque lo que me has demostrado es que eres una cobarde y te importa más lo que vaya a decir la gente que yo. Así que te hablo como yo quiero- contesté enfadada.

- ¿Ah, si no?- preguntó en un tono sarcástico Pepa.

- Sí

- ¿Sí?

- Sí

- ¿Sí?

-¡Que s...- pero no pude terminar la frase. Fuí interrumpida por un beso de Pepa.

Yo le devolví aquel beso y luego la miré algo confundida. Pepa rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y besó mi cuello levemente un par de veces, luego me miró y sonrió. Yo la miraba con un gesto molesto y una ceja alzada, a lo que ella se rió y volvió a acercar su cara a la mía para besarme.

Juntó sus labios con los míos. Éstos empezaron a moverse al mismo ritmo suave y dulce, pero lleno de ganas y deseo. Aunque en el medio de aquel beso separé mis labios de los de ella un segundo y con el ceño fruncido dije:

- Pero que conste que sigo muy enfadada- contesté con el ceño fruncido intentando resistirme a los encantos de Pepa.

Ésta sonrío y soltó una pequeña risa.

- Mucho- dijo Pepa de guasa aún rodeándome por la cintura.

Y volvímos a quedarnos a solas en aquel medio día de verano, en aquel tejado de una vieja casa de Sevilla y comiéndonos a besos.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 26 ''Buenos días princesa''

(Punto de vista de Silvia)

Pepa y yo llevábamos saliendo ya un par de semanas y todo iba sobre ruedas. Después del ''ataque de pánico'' que le había entrado a Pepa y que se había solucionado fácilmente, ambas éramos felices. Acordamos guardar en secreto nuestra relación, ya que no llevábamos mucho tiempo juntas y aún así sabíamos que varias personas se iban a oponer debido a los ideales aticuados de aquella época.

La primera semana había sido bastante buena, pero un poco rara a la vez. Era extraño pensar que ahora tenía novia, y que encima esa novia era Pepa. A veces, antes de ir a dormir o nada más despertarnos la miraba durante unos minutos, incluso a veces horas sin decir nada porque no me lo podía creer (pero en el mejor de los sentidos) Eran en momento como aquellos en los que me daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía.

Aunque no todo fue un camino de rosas, también surgieron algunos percances. Como que un día de aquella primera semana de noviazgo, un profesor de Pepa llamó a su madre recomendando una academia para poder recuperar todas las asignaturas que le habían quedado pendientes. A todo ésto Concha (la madre de Pepa) alucinó, ya que según las notas falsificadas de Pepa, ésta no había suspendido ninguna y la castigó teniendo que ir a la academia dos horas y media cada tarde. Luego agradeció millones de veces a aquel profesor de Pepa, que también era el jefe de estudios de su instituto, por haber conseguido hacer un pacto con un colega suyo con la condición de que si Pepa aprobaba todas las recuperaciones de las asignaturas fallidas, pudiera hacer una selectividad tardía antes de que empezaran las clases en Septiembre y no tener que repetir curso.

Por lo visto aquel profesor le tenía mucho aprecio y cariño a Pepa. Según ella era porque como siempre la echaban de clase por hablar, hacer comentarios inapropiados o hacer el tonto, tantas horas en su despacho expulsada durante tantos años unían bastante. Pero nada de eso importaba aquella mañana del 2 de agosto, porque ese día era uno especial, sin academias, ni historias. Yo llevaba aproximádamente una media hora despierta, pero seguía tumbada en la cama de Pepa como cada mañana. Ésta dormía abrazada a mi cuerpo con la cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo la observaba en silencio, parecía tan relajada. De vez en cuando, incluso pegaba pequeños ronquidos de tono infantil que le derretían el corazón a una.

Solía despertarme siempre antes que ella y normalmente la despertaba a ella también para que nos diera tiempo a hacer cosas antes de comer, pero aquel día no. Aquel día acariciaba su piel destapada (ya que dormíamos en ropa interior, porque estando en Sevilla y siendo verano podíamos morir sofocadas por el calor) y de vez en cuando jugaba con su pelo cariñosamente. Éstaba acariciando su brazo desnudo suavemente y dibujando figuras imaginarias en él con el dedo cuando sonó el teléfono fijo de la mesilla. Sin moverme demasiado lo descolgé rápidamente para que el ruido no despertara a Pepa.

- ¿Diga?- pregunté en un tono bajo con voz de recién levantada.

- Silvia, hija ¿estabas durmiendo a éstas horas?- preguntó mi padre al otro lado del telefono.

- Hola papá... No estaba durmiendo, pero aún sigo en la cama- contesté aún en un tono bajo.

- Pues deberías ir levantándote... ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo los estás pasando?- preguntó mi padre visiblemente preocupado.

- Muy bien papá- respondí en un tono amable con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿Seguro?- preguntó sin fiarse demasiado.

- Sí- contesté dirigiéndo mi mirada hacia Pepa dormida- Es más no tengo ninguna gana de volver a casa... si pudiera me quedaría aquí para siempre- contesté con una sonrisa.

- ¡No digas gilipolleces Silvita porfavor! ¡Lo que nos faltaba!- exclamó mi padre exaltado por la línea.

Yo solté una pequeña risa.

- Que no te preocupes papá... luego hablamos ¿vale?- dije dulcemente para que se calmara.

- Esta bien hija... Un beso- contestó él algo más tranquilo.

- Un beso, te quiero- dije yo justo antes de volver a estirar mi mano y colgar el teléfono.

Volví a observar a Pepa en aquel estado de paz absoluta cuando empezó a moverse levemente y la vi en el amago de abrir los ojos cegada por la luz que entraba por la venta. Yo dirigí en silencio y Pepa con un gesto algo confuso subió un poco su mirada para poder mirarme a la cara con los ojos aún entre abiertos del sueño y al ver que sonreía, me devolvió aquella mágica sonrísa.

- ¿Quién era?- preguntó Pepa medio dormida.

- Mi padre que preguntaba por tí- contesté divertida.

- ¿Qué dices? No me líes desde tan temprano... Que desde luego has salido a él siempre tocando los- entonces interrumpí a Pepa como solía hacer siempre a propósito.

- ¿Cojones?- pregunté divertida.

Y Pepa aún adormilada se rió con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se frotó los ojos e intentó abrir más los ojos.

- ¿Ya es de día?- preguntó ésta quejicosa metiéndose por completo debajo de la sábana.

- Si... ya es de día...- repetí imitando su voz de broma y acto seguido metiéndome bajo la sábana al igual que ella.

Después de estar cubierta hasta arriba por las sábanas, me puse cara a cara frente a ella y le sonreí.

- Buenos días- susurré con alegría.

- Buenos días princesa- contestó con un susurro ronco de recién levantada sin poder evitar sonreír.

- Cumpleaños feliz... Cumpleaños feliz, te deséamos todos, cumpleaños feliz- canté yo en un tono bajito.

Pepa sonrío más ampliamente y me plantó un rápido a la vez que suave beso.

- Que mayor... dieciocho añitos...- dije yo en un tono de guasa.

- Ya puedo beber alcohol, fumar y otras cosas...- dijo Pepa guiñándome un ojo ilusionada.

- ¡Venga ya! Como si no las hubieses hecho de todas formas...- dije echando a reír.

- Ay chica... ¡Cómo le quitas la emoción!- reprochó Pepa haciéndose la ofendida.

- Bueno, al menos ya lo puedes hacer legalmente- dije yo cediendo.

- Entonces quizás deje de hacerlo, porque así ya no tiene gracia- dijo Pepa desperezándose con una gran sonrisa en broma.

- Uy... ¡Qué malota!- dije yo sarcástica.

Ambas soltámos una carcajada y entonces Pepa se acercó mucho más a mí y tras unos cruces de miradas entre sus ojos y los míos, y sus ojos y mis labios, nos besamos. Entonces alguien se abalanzó sobre la sábana saltando encima nuestra de golpe. Las dos nos destapámos al instante del susto y nos encontramos a Sarita en la misma cama riéndose por nuestra reacción.

- Joer... que puto susto... ¡Vaya con la niña!- dijo Pepa poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

- ¡Esque me encanta pegaros sustos!- exclamó ésta mientras reía.

- Se nota... no se cuantos sustos me habreís dado desde que llegué a esta casa- dije yo poniéndo mi mano en el pecho al igual que Pepa.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños tita!- gritó de repente Sarita tirándose a darle un abrazo a Pepa.

- Gracias cariño, pero yo creo que tú tienes problemas de hiperactividad- dijo Pepa plantándo un beso en la mejilla de ésta.

- Bueno, ¿bajámos a desayunar?- pregunté dulcemente sentada de piernas cruzadas en la cama.

- Déjame dormir un poco más... ¡Que tengo sueño!- se quejó Pepa tumbándose de nuevo en la cama de golpe y tapándose con la sábana.

- Tú siempre tienes sueño Pepa- dije yo destapándola de nuevo.

- Hay regalos...- dijo Sarita en tono tentador.

Al oír eso, Pepa abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó. ''¡¿Regalos?!'' preguntó emocionada y al ver que Sara asistía con la cabeza, se levantó casi corriendo y se puso una camiseta y unos shorts del pijama lo más rápido que pudo y bajó al piso de abajo a la velocidad de la luz.

Yo miré a Sarita con una expresión de completa sorpresa en mi rostro, ya que no pasaba un cumpleaños con Pepa desde hacía diez años y no sabía que seguía reaccionando así.

- No, si en el fondo sigue teniendo ocho años- afirmó Sarita divertida antes de agarrarme la mano y que ambas bajáramos a desayunar.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 27 ''El mejor regalo''

(Punto de vista de Pepa)

Después de varias horas de esperar, las cuales se me hicieron como cien años, llegó mi parte favorita. La hora de abrir los regalos. Mi madre me había hecho esperar hasta después de comer para hacerlo y yo estaba a punto de estallar. Me senté en el sitio donde me había sentado cada año, durante dieciocho años para abrirlos. Estaba rodeada de toda mi familia, a un lado estaban Paco, Lola y Silvia en la otra punta de la mesa, al otro estaban mi madre, Sarita y mi padre. Los primeros en pasarme su regalo fueron Paco y Lola que me pasaron una caja de tamaño mediano.

- A ver Pepa, ésto no es lo que había pensado comprarte. Yo había pensado en unos pendientes, un colgante, pero Silvia insistió en que ésto te gustaría más- dijo Lola con una sonrisa- Así que ésto es parte de Paco, Sara, Silvia y yo.

Miré la caja entre mis manos y luego miré a Silvia que me miraba tímidamente pero con una gran sonrisa. Abrí la caja rápidamente como un manojo de nervios y de repente mi boca se abrió de sorpresa, al igual que mis ojos sin poder creermelo.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Silvia.

- ¡¿Es una cámara instantánea?!-hice una pausa- ¡Es una cámara instantánea!- exclamé ilusionada.

Todos hecharon a reír.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Me encanta!- exclamé levantándome y besando la cara de Paco y Lola. Cuando llegué hasta Silvia me paré un momento y la miré, unos segundos después miré a mi alrededor y al ver que todas las miradas estaban posadas en mí, acerqué mis labios a la mejilla de Silvia y la besé levemente. Tras una tímida sonrisa, volví a mi sitio y me senté. Abrí el regalo de mi padre y mi madre que me regalaron unos discos de ''The Rolling Stones'' que había pedido.

- ¡Ahora viene el mejor regalo de todos!- exclamó Sarita levantándose de repente. Acto seguido agarró una cartulina y un paquetito y se acercó a mí.

- Ten éste primero- dijo dándome el paquete.

Yo lo cogí sonriente y tras abrirla saqué de ella un collar hecho a base de macarrones y purpurina.

- Gracias sobri, me encanta- dije soltando una pequeña risa.

- ¡Póntelo!- dijo Sara quitándomelo de las mano y poniéndomelo ella- Y llegó el momento que todos estaban esperando... el mejor regalo de todos...- dijo Sarita con un tono y una mirada tentadores y llenos de misterio.

Todos la miramos intrigados y con toda nuestra atención.

- ¡Ta chán!- exclamó dándole la vuelta a la cartulina para que todos la pudieramos ver y entregándomela- ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó ilusionada.

- Muy chulo... el... el dibujo...- contesté confusa.

- ¿Sabes qué es?- preguntó Sarita con la misma ilusión que antes.

- Em... ésto...- miré a los demás que estaban igual de confusos que yo- Una patata peluda...- dije con una medio sonrisa forzada.

- Eres tú- aclaró Sarita.

Entonces Silvia soltó una carcajada enorme y luego se tapó la boca con la mano intentando dejar de reír.

- ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó mi sobrina ansiosa por una respuesta.

- Me encanta- finjí con una sonrísa producida por la dulzura que me provocaba Sarita y luego la abracé en señal de agradecimiento.

- Bueno, ahora la tarta- dijo mi madre levantándose y llendonse a la cocina.

La seguí, ya que me había pedido que sacára unos platos para la tarta. Alcé los brazos para sacarlos de un estante, cuando unos brazos me abrazaron desde atrás rodeándome la cintura.

- ¿Qué haces loca? A ver si te ven- dije con una sonrisa.

- Esque es necesario- susurró Silvia en mi oreja.

- ¿Ah si?- pregunté sarcástica.

- Sí... porque te voy a secuestrar- susurró de nuevo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me vas a secuestrar?- pregunté riendo y Silvia asintió- ¿Y dónde me vas a llevar?- pregunté de nuevo siguiéndole el juego.

- Lejos... muy lejos...- susurró dulcemente- Pero por ahora acompañame arriba- prosiguió girándome y cogiéndome la mano.

Ambas sonreimos y Silvia me guió escaleras arriba. Subimos hasta el terrado de arriba del todo, Silvia parecía emocionada. Nada más salir al terrado divisé en el rojo suelo un par de cajitas de color azul y rosa.

Silvia corrió hasta donde estaban éstas y se sentó en el suelo invitándome a hacer los mismo. Me acerqué caminando lentamente y me senté enfrente de ella. Silvia me alzó la cajita rosa y me la entregó.

- ¿Para mí?- pregunté enternecida.

- No, para la vecina- contestó Silvia entre risas sarcásticas.

Sonreí poniéndo los ojos en blanco y me preparé para abrir la caja.

- Te va a gustar, ya verás- dijo Silvia entusiasmada.

Yo la miré ilusionada y luego abrí la caja lentamente hasta que...

- ¿Piedras?- pregunté confusa con una ceja levantada, a lo que Silvia sonrió.

- ¿Me has regalado una caja llena de... piedras?- pregunté flipando en colores.

Silvia asintió aún sonriente y yo la miré como si estuviera loca.

- Silvia, cariño, no me cojas los porros sin permiso. Que son mu malos- dije de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Que no tonta! Abre el segundo y ya verás... Es para que utilices éste primer regalo, te va a encantar- dijo muy contenta.

- Si me va a gustar tanto como el primero mejor quédatelo, que yo ya no me fío de tu definición de ''gustar''- dije desconfiada.

- Tú abrelo...- insistió sonriente.

- Silvia, ya sé que no andamos mu bien de dinero, pero joer, tanto como para regalarme piedras...- proseguía yo sin hacer caso.

- ¡Que abras el siguiente pesada! Mira que eres cabezota...- exclamó Silvia pasándome la cajita azul.

Miré a Silvia con desconfianza y luego abrí el regalo con lentitud. Entonces mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca copió éste acto.

- Es... un tirachinas...- dije yo haciendo algunas pausas.

- ¿A que te gusta?- preguntó Silvia sonriendo tiernamente- Me acordé hace unos días de que la última vez que estuve en tu cumpleaños querías uno pero nadie te lo regaló, por lo que tenías que tirar las piedras con la mano y decidí comprarte uno- prosiguió encogida de hombros.

Miré aquel regalo con la ilusión de una niña. Era el mejor regalo, que siempre quise y nunca tuve ya que a mi madre le parecía demasiado poco ''femenino'' y tras tantos años Silvia no sólo se acordaba, sino que había tenido el gesto de regalarmelo. La miré algo seria, pero no era una seriedad de enfado, sino de esa seriedad tierna y pacífica cuando te quedas sin palabras. Me dí cuenta de lo afortunada que era. Silvia seguía con esa sonrísa dulce que últimamente no abandonaba su boca.

La miré unos pocos segundos y gateé unos pocos pasos hasta ella, quedando encima suya. A medida que iba gateando hasta ponerme cara a cara sobre ella, Silvia se tumbaba en el suelo. Cruzamos nuestras miradas por unos instantes y la besé. Un beso que contenía alegría, agradecimiento, pero sobre todo transmitía cariño. Acto seguido me tumbé a su lado abrazádonla y completamente pegada a ella.

- No te voy a dejar irte de mi lado nunca- dije acariciando su mejilla.

Silvia simplemente sonrió y besó mi mano.

- El mejor regalo ha sido tenerte aquí conmigo. De ésta manera, es simplemente... perfecto- afirmé en un tono suave.

- Mira que te pones cursi cuando quieres hija- dijo Silvia entre risas calmadas.

- Calla tonta...- contesté sonriente y sellé aquella conversación con otro largo y profundo beso.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 28 ''Yo te guío''

La noche era oscura a la vez que bochornosa de calor. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo tanto que se podían apreciar perfectamente a pesar de que las farolas se hallaban encendidas. Tres chicas volvían caminando a casa después de una noche de chupitos y baile, aunque una de ellas parecía más afectada que las otras dos.

- Pepa, ya le hemos dado 3 acuarius para que se le pase y nada...- decía la más bajita de las tres algo preocupada.

- Cuando llegue a casa le doy un café, creo que no está acostumbrada a pegarse estos pedos- contestó la morena restándole importancia.

Silvia caminaba unos pasos más alante que estas dos chicas sin mucho equilibrio.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó girándose con alegría.

- A casa nos vamos- contestó Pepa poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ésta.

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero bailar!- replicó Silvia.

- Sí, venga Silvia, otro día seguimos...- dijo Andrea intentando echarle una mano a Pepa.

- Andrea- dijo Silvia soltándose de los brazos de su novia y poniéndose delante de Andrea con las manos en sus hombros- Tú sabes que yo te aprecio mucho...- hizo una pausa- Y a pesar de todo me caes bien, porque las dos tenemos una creencia común. Carlos es un completo capullo- nuevamente hizo una pausa y acercó su mirada a la boca de ésta- Y además tienes los dientes super blancos- dijo antes de abrazar a Andrea con todas sus fuerzas.

El rostro de Andrea se volvió divertido y una risa se escapó de sus labios. Mientras, Pepa miraba esta escena con una sonrisa de brazos cruzados.

- Anda vamos dientes blancos...- dijo Pepa en un tono sarcástico apartándo a Silvia de Andrea y sujetándola de la cintura para que no se cayera.

- No... ¡Yo quiero seguir bailando! Que es tu cumple...- se quejó Silvia enrabietada.

- Enrealidad mi cumpleaños se acabó hace tres horas, así pa casa pelirroja- sentenció Pepa abriendo la puerta y haciendo a Silvia entrar en casa.

- Está bien... pero sólo porque Andrea me lo ha pedido antes- dijo con un dedo en señal de advertencia y entrando en casa.

Pepa negó con la cabeza con los ojos en blanco mientras se mordía el labio con una sonrisa en boca.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- preguntó Pepa a su amiga.

- No hace falta- contestó Andrea con una sonrisa- Tú ocupate de lo tuyo que ya es mucho...- prosiguió escuchando como unos platos caían en la cocina formando estruendo.

- Madre mía...-dijo Pepa con una sonrisa y la mano en la frente- Bueno mañana hablamos guapa- dijo Pepa despidiéndose de Andrea con dos besos.

- ¡Hasta mañana larga!- contestó la castaña partiendo hacia su casa.

Pepa cerró la puerta y acudió a la cocina donde se escuchaban ruidos producidos por Silvia que movía las cosas de lado.

- Shh- dijo Pepa con el dedo en sus labios.

- Esque quiero agua- dijo Silvia bajando el tono de voz.

- Anda sientate, que ya te lo doy yo- dijo Pepa sonriendo y agarrando un vaso para llenarlo de agua.

Silvia se sentó en una silla al lado de la mesa y Pepa le dió el vaso y se puso en cuclillas delante de ella para controlar que no se le cayera. Ésta pegó un par de tragos y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Mejor?- preguntó Pepa con una sonrisa dulce de medio lado.

- Sí- contestó Silvia con una sonrisa boba.

- Bueno, pues ahora un café- prosiguió la morena levantandose para realizar esa misma acción.

- Pepa ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó Silvia algo más serena.

- Dispara pelirroja- contestó la esbelta chica echando el café de la cafetera en una taza.

- ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?- preguntó Silvia con su mirada centrada en Pepa.

- ¿Y a qué viene eso ahora?- preguntó la morena a su vez poniéndo ahora un poco de azúcar en el café.

- No sé- hizo una pausa- Curiosidad- prosiguió apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, con el codo apoyado a su vez en la mesa.

- Pues... novias serias una...- prosiguió- Aunque rollos alguno más... Puede que unos quince rollos o quizás más, pero sinceramente no sé por qué esa curiosidad así de repente- Pepa se giró para darle el café a Silvia, pero encontró a ésta dormida con la cabeza sobre la mesa. Sonrió y dejó el café sobre la encimera. Acto seguido se acercó a su cara y le susurró.

- Silvia- ésta no contestó- Venga Silvia, vamos pa arriba- dijo meciéndola un poco para que se despertase- Es imposible que estés tan dormida en tan poco tiempo- prosiguió con una sonrisa apartando un mechón de la cara de Silvia.

Al no recibir ninguna reacción por parte de ésta, Pepa puso los ojos en blanco, cogió a Silvia en sus brazos y la subió al piso de arriba.

- Menos mal que eres una peso pluma pelirroja- dijo Pepa mientras subía las escaleras con cuidado.

Llegaron a la habitación de Silvia y Pepa la sentó sobre su cama. Silvia sentada y medio dormida no se enteraba de nada, por lo que Pepa la ayudó y le quitó todos menos la ropa interior y la camiseta. Después la acostó, la arropó y se acercó a darle un beso.

- ¿Me has traido hasta aquí tomada?- preguntó Silvia más dormida que despierta.

- Claro- dijo Pepa dándole un pico de buenas noches- Como a las princesas mi amor- prosiguió con una sonrisa antes de marcharse a su cuarto y dejar a Silvia durmiendo plácidamente.

Unas hora después, Pepa estaba en su cama tumbada viendo algunas de las fotos que se habían tomado ese día. La puerta de la habitación de abrió y al mirar, Pepa observó a una Silvia medio dormida apoyada en el marco de la puerta. La morena la miró y Silvia con un tono infantil y un gesto de desagrado dijo:

- Me has dejado allí solita- dijo la pelirroja con nada más que una camiseta y ropa interior encima.

Pepa sonrió y dejó las fotos en su mesilla de noche, luego destapó el lado contrario al suyo de la cama y abrió los brazos en señal de abrazo.

- Anda ven aquí...- dijo la morena en un tono dulce.

Silvia se acercó con los ojos entre abiertos y se metió dentró de la cama, acurrucándose con Pepa, quien la sujetaba entre sus brazos.

- Pegate más que tengo frío...- se quejó Silvia de nuevo en el mismo tono infantil de antes.

- ¿Pero cómo vas a tener frío muchacha? ¡Si hace un calor que te mueres!- dijo Pepa con una sonrisa- Lo que pasa esque eres una quejica, y hasta que no te quejas no te quedas agusto- dijo de guasa pegándose más a ella.

- Tendrás queja tú de que te deje sobarme...- dijo Silvia sarcástica.

- ¿Yo? Ninguna- afirmó Pepa sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Pues eso- contestó Silvia haciendose la indignada.

- ¡Ay que está mismosilla!- exclamó Pepa comenzando a reír.

- ¡Calla tonta! ¡Que no!- dijo Silvia intentando no sonreir.

- Que sí...- insistió Pepa pegándo la cara a la suya y robándole un rapidísimo beso.

Silvia cedió y sonrió.

- Pelirroja... ¿Sabes que hoy hacían diez años que nos conocemos?- dijo Pepa acariciando la cara de Silvia.

Ésta se hizo la pensativa por unos segundos y luego abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Es verdad!- exclamó con expresión de total ilusión- Y tan guapa que ibas... Con tu vestidito y tu lacito... Que pena que ya no los uses...- dijo Silvia echando a reír al ver que Pepa ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Estaba como una cabra- dijo Pepa riendo.

- Pues como ahora- hizo una pausa- Pero una cabra preciosa- guiñó un ojo divertida mientras decía esto último.

Ambas callaron.

- ¿Dónde crees que estaremos de aquí a diez años?- preguntó Silvia pensativa.

- No tengo ni idea- respondió la morena soltando una pequeña risa- Pero espero estar en cualquier otro lugar que no sea éste...

- Creí que amabas Sevilla- dijo Silvia confusa.

- Y la amo, pero tengo ambiciones y sueños... Y desde luego uno de ellos no es quedarme aquí con mis padres muriendome del asco...- sentenció Pepa.

Silvia miró a Pepa a los ojos durante un tiempo que se hizo eterno y plantó un suave beso en sus labios. Ésta le devolvió el beso y acto seguido acarició su mejilla.

- Deberíamos domir pelirroja que luego Sarita nos despierta muy temprano, y encima mañana tengo clase- murmuró Pepa con la cara cerca a la de Silvia.

- Pero esque yo no quiero dormir- replicó Silvia también entre susurros con una sonrisa dulce.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer entonces?- preguntó Pepa sin subir el tono mientras una pequeña carcajada escapaba de su garganta.

Ambas se observaron unos instantes, Pepa con una sonrisa que se tornó en un gesto serio cuando vió que el de Silvia hacía lo mismo. Silvia dirigió su mirada a los labios de Pepa y luego de nuevo a sus penetrántes ojos. Acto seguido se acercó lentamente y besó los tiernos labios de Pepa empezando con lentitud y ternura y con el tiempo dejándose llevar por la pasión. Después se deslizó hasta el cuello de ésta y comenzó a besarlo mientras alternaba pequeños mordiscos y chupetones. Y tras besarlo unas cuantas veces más, se incorporó y se sentó encima de Pepa volviendo a sus labios. Pepa cada vez más excitada y con menos control sobre su propio cuerpo, se separó con pesar de los labios de Silvia.

- Silvia...- intentó reprochar Pepa con la respiración algo agitada.

- Shh... no digas nada- susurró ésta antes de callarla con otro de sus besos.

Entonces Pepa no rechistó y cedió completamente. Se incorporó un poco de manera que quedaba sentada encima de la cama y Silvia de la misma manera encima suya. Pepa volvió a juntar los labios con los de su chica una vez más y sus lenguas se encontraron ahora deprisa y deseosas la una de la otra. La morena sujetaba los cabellos pelirrojos de su novia, mientras daban rienda suelta a su pasión, y tras recorrer toda la parte superior del cuerpo de Pepa con sus labios, Silvia bajó hasta su ombligo y lo rodeó con pequeños besos. Después lamió su plano estómago mientras subía de nuevo para estar cara a cara con Pepa.

- Pepa... nunca he...- Silvia intentaba justificarse con nerviosismo, pero fue interrumpida por un beso de Pepa.

- No te preocupes princesa, yo te guío- dijo Pepa calmada mientras tomaba la mano de Silvia y la deslizaba bajo su ropa interior.

Nada más notar el calor del centro de Pepa, Silvia cerró los ojos y dejó que la mano de Pepa guiara la suya unos instantes. Primero hasta su clítoris, acariciandolo lentamente a lo que la respiración de Pepa se vió cada vez más rápida y agitada, aunque tras un tiempo, Silvia no necesitó la mano de Pepa y se soltó de ella para guiarse por sus propios instintos. Con algo más de confianza y lentitud, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Un gemido se escapó de la garganta de Pepa, mientras el dedo de Silvia viajaba de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud. Silvia besó a Pepa un par de veces y luego introdujo otro de sus dedos dentro de ella, lo que hizo que Pepa se quejara en sus labios.

Silvia aceleró entonces el ritmo de sus dedos, y a medida que éstos cogían velocidad, Pepa luchaba porque el aire le entrara a los pulmones y entre caricias y besos Pepa consiguió porfín fundirse en un orgasmo.

Acto seguido besó la frente de Silvia con ternura y la miró a los ojos. Silvia posicionó su mano en la mejilla de Pepa, cerca de sus labios y la acarició-.

- ¿Te ha gustado?- preguntó insegura.

Pepa se limitó a sonreír muy ampliamente y besó la mano de Silvia.

- No sé si...- Silvia iba a volver a replicar con la misma inseguridad pero Pepa volvió a interrumpir.

- Me ha encantado- dijo con una sonrisa tanto en sus ojos como en sus labios- Lo has hecho muy bien...- prosiguió plantando otro beso en la mano de Silvia.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 29 ''La primera vez''

(Punto de vista de Silvia)

Pepa volvía a estar sentada sobre la cama y yo de la misma manera encima de ella. Después de haberse recuperado un poco, Pepa se había incorporado y habíamos quedado en esta posición mientras nos comíamos a besos. El deseo seguía dentro de ambas, y era notable por la brusquedad con la que Pepa me besaba y acariciaba. Ahora Pepa se dedicaba a recorrer mi cuello con sus labios, mientras comenzaba a quitarme la camiseta, a lo que yo ayudé levantando los brazos para que le fuera más fácil. Tras deshacerse de esta prenda, observó mi torso unos instantes que ahora estaba solo cubierto por un sujetador azul. Pepa lo acarició lentamente, mirando cada movimiento que realizaban sus manos y acto seguido me dió un profundo beso. Luego bajó por mi cuello y después por mi hombro derecho apartándo el tirante del sujetador que simplemente estorbaba.

Mientras volvía a hacer caso a mi necesidad con sus besos, desabrochó mi sujetador y yo aparté mis labios de los suyos. Pepa me miró a los ojos como pidiéndo permiso para quitármelo, y aunque yo me moría de vergüenza y nervios ya que nunca había estado tan expuesta a los ojos de nadie, le devolví la mirada dándo pie a que lo hiciera. Entonces Pepa comenzó a quitármelo lentamente (quizás para no asustarme o para que me relajara) y yo cerré los ojos por un instante para no ver aquella escena. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que la mirada de Pepa estaba posada en mis pechos ensimismada. Los acarició, acto seguido besó la línea de piel que los separa y yo volví a cerrar los ojos temblando, aunque los abrí de nuevo cuando noté como Pepa me sujetaba la barbilla dulcemente con su mano.

- Eres preciosa...- susurró con una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que penetraba en mis ojos con su atenta mirada.

- Por favor Pepa... no digas nada- hice una pausa ruborizándome y aparté la mirada hacia otro lado- Me da vergüenza.

Pepa volvió a agarrarme la barbilla girando mi cara hacia la suya de nuevo.

- Eres perfecta- volvió a decir apartándo un mechón de mi cara con ahora una sonrisa algo más notable.

Bajé la cabeza aún avergonzada y Pepa aprovechó para besar mi frente. Al notar el beso, levanté la cabeza levemente y la miré, Pepa me miraba con un amago de sonrisa dulce y cariñosa. Me sentía tan protegida con ella, levanté completamente la cabeza y planté un tierno pico en los labios de ésta, a lo que sonrió al instante. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Pepa y ésta se echó para atrás tumbándose, mientras sujetaba con sus manos mi espalda. Quedé encima suya, ambas mirándonos con una profundidad que nunca antes había surgido en nosotras a pesar de nuestra conexión.

- No vamos a hacer nada que tu no quieras- susurró Pepa con calma.

Yo bajé la mirada posándola en su cuello para evitar contacto visual, y Pepa levantó levemente la cabeza de la almohada y besó mi nariz.

- Me encantas princesa- dijo Pepa con una sonrisa cariñosa, acariciando la nariz que acababa de besar con su dedo índice.

La miré una última vez y me tumbé a su lado, acto seguido la arrastré con suavidad y timidez encima mía y poniéndo una de mis manos en su nuca acerqué su cara a la mía y la besé. Pepa me besó sin prisa un par de veces y después fue dejando un rastro de besos que empezaban el recorrido en mi barbilla, proseguían por mi cuello y mis pechos (los que lamió antes de continuar) y terminó donde empezaban mis braguitas, no sin antes pasar por mi estómago. Al llegar a la línea de mi ropa interior, bajó el borde ligeramente y dió unos cuantos besos ahí, depués fue bajándolas por completo hasta quitármelas del todo mientras que besaba mis piernas con ternura. Subió de nuevo hasta mi boca y tras que nuestras lenguas tuvieran un par de encuentros furtivos, bajó su mano acariciándo el anterior recorrido hasta llegar a mi centro. Volvió a mirarme para pedirme permiso como un tiempo atrás y yo insegura le devolví una mirada repleta de temor.

- Estoy aquí contigo princesa, no te preocupes- murmuró en tono tranquilizador.

Me lo pensé unos segundos y nerviosa abrí levemente las piernas como respuesta. Pepa sonrió con dulzura y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris con un par de sus dedos, provocándo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y que lo recorrieran unos cuantos escalofríos cuando Pepa pasó esos mismo dedos por mis labios interiores acariciándolos. Acto seguido con la mirada posada en mí, me dió un suave y profundo beso e introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de mi despacio. Esta sensación me hizo aferrarme a su cuerpo, hundiéndo mis dedos en su espalda fuertemente. A medida que los dedos de Pepa habían ido entrando en mí, yo había ido tomando aire y lo contenía en mis pulmones con los ojos cerrados.

- Shhh... Respira princesa, que te va a faltar el aire- susurró Pepa con toda la ternura del mundo.

Yo fuí soltando el aire a medida que Pepa sacába ese mismo par de dedos de mí suavemente, aunque no por completo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó en el mismo tono de antes.

Me limité a asentir, aunque no me atreví a abrir los ojos y Pepa entonces volvió a repetir la acción de antes con sus dedos haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara y yo volviera a aferrarme a ella para no soltarla. Ésto continuó mientras que Pepa calmaba mis nervios y dolor con besos y suaves caricias por todo el cuerpo.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 30 ''Hoy es viernes''

- ¿Pero entonces qué pasó?- preguntó Andrea mientras caminaba al lado de Pepa.

- No sé tía, que...- dijo Pepa avergonzada por acabar aquella frase.

- ¿Que qué?- volvió a preguntar la castaña sin entender nada.

*Mientras en casa Silvia hablaba por teléfono*

- Que no llegué tía, no llegué- aclaró Silvia en tono de preocupación.

- ¿Cómo que no llegaste?- preguntaba su amiga confusa al otro lado de la línea.

- Pues eso, Núria, que no llegué...- hizo una pequeña pausa- Que no pasó lo que tenía que pasar...- contestó con pesadez.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿No lo hacía bien?- volvió a preguntar ésta.

- No es eso, esque...

*En la calle*  
>- Que... estaba incómoda...- dijo Pepa en un tono bajo gracias a la vergüenza.<p>

- ¿Y parásteis por eso?- preguntó Andrea alucinada.

- Sí...

* En casa por teléfono*

- Tía, pero que exagerada eres... Siempre molesta un poco al principio, sobre todo la primera vez, pero si hubierais seguido ya habrías visto como se te pasaba y lo habrías disfrutado- reprochaba Núria a través del teléfono a una Silvia recién levantada que descansaba en la cama.

- Esque no fue solo eso Núria...- dijo Silvia poniéndose la mano en la frente y cerrando los ojos al recordar.

- A ver Silvia... ¿A qué te refieres?- suspiró su amiga.

- Que hay algo más...- contestó tragando saliva.

- ¿Se puede saber que coño hiciste Silvia?- preguntó Núria entre preocupada y divertida.

*En la calle*

- ¡¿Se puso a llorar?!- gritó Andrea con la boca abierta, para luego taparsela de inmediato con las manos por la altura de su tono.

Pepa bajó la cabeza y asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras Andrea reía.

- Joer, tía, que fuerte- decía Andrea mientras que daba palmas y seguía riendo.

- Oye ¿Y tú de qué te ríes guapa?- preguntó Pepa con un tono sarcástico y borde.

- No, nada, esque normalmente cuando me cuentas tus ''batallitas'' en estos temas el llanto no va incluido- proseguía ésta, ahora con una risa prácticamente sorda.

- No tiene ni puta gracia- reprochó la esbelta morena cruzandose de brazos.

- Ay vale, lo siento, tienes razón- dijo parando de reír- Pero esque me ha pillado de sorpresa, que ésto no te suele pasar a tí tía dura-prosiguió secándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos por la risa de antes- Mira, a mi también me has hecho llorar- soltó Andrea justo antes de volver a empezarse a reír, mientras señalaba sus ojos.

Pepa resopló con un gesto de pocos amigos y avanzó sin Andrea, pero ésta parando de reír poco a poco, se paró delante de Pepa cortándole el paso.

- Era broma...- dijo Andrea con cariño sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente- Pero si es muy normal, muchas mujeres echan alguna que otra lagrimilla durante el sexo. Si eso es un cóctel de hormonas- prosiguió la castaña restandole importancia.

- Si lo sé Andrea...- hizo una pausa- Pero que eso no eran unas lagrimillas, que eso era una llorera en toda regla. Que tenía hasta sus ruiditos, su hipo y todo- explicaba Pepa moviendo la mano de arriba a abajo nerviosa.

- Joder tía, pues no sé que decirte. Eso ya es más preocupante- dijo Andrea pensativa con la mirada perdida.

- Puff...- se quejó Pepa cubriéndose la cara con las manos y luego quitándolas- Y luego, pa colmo, se tiró toda la noche llorando hasta quedarse dormida y ni me miraba.

- ¿Y lo habéis hablado?- preguntó Andrea interesada.

- Que va... Esta mañana cuando me he ido aún estaba durmiendo en mi cama, así que ni tiempo ha dado- contestó parándose frente a una puerta.

- Pues deberíais hablarlo- aconsejó Andrea parándose juntos a ella.

- Pero si esque ni yo puedo mirarla a la cara- dijo Pepa a la vez que gesticulaba con las manos.

- Anda, no te comas la cabeza y entra a clase que si no no apruebas. Luego paso a recogerte.

Andrea plantó un beso en la mejilla de Pepa, ésta suspiró aún preocupada y Andrea le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Adiós larga!- se despidió.

*En casa*  
>- ¿Pero ibas pedo o qué?- preguntó Núria intentando retener la risa.<p>

- Que va tía... Para entonces ya se me había pasado, porque antes me había quedado frita unas horas- explicó Silvia con desgana.

- Pues entonces vaya mierda, porque no puedes fingir como que no te acuerdas y hacer como que nada a pasado. A no ser que ella no supiera que no estabas borracha... ¿Lo sabía?

- ¡Claro que sabía que no estaba borracha! Pepa nunca se aprovecharía de mí así- suspiró- Y eso es lo que más me fastidia... Que fue muy dulce y tierna, fue casi irreal... Y yo la cagué- se quejó Silvia.

- Pues no te martilices y hablalo con ella- solucionó Núria con tono de evidencia.

- Ya, eso es lo que voy a hacer- hizo una pausa- Lo que pasa esque es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... Además ni sé lo que le voy a decir.

Habían pasado unas horas, y Pepa se encontraba batallando, mientras rezaba en su cabeza porque se acabaran las clases.

- A ver, Pepa, otra vez ¿Cómo se dice el mes de Julio en latín?- preguntó Don Domingo.

- Mmm...- murmuraba Pepa haciendo tiempo porque no tenía ni idea- Espera...

- No, no espero. El tiempo es oro y ya estás dudando- reprochó el hombre cruzado de brazos.

- ¡Que sí! ¡Que ésta me la sé!- improvisó- ¡Sextilis!- exclamó a la vez que daba una palmada creyendose vencedora.

Don Domingo negó con la cabeza mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente.

- No has estudiado Pepa- dijo con un tono calmado aunque con completa decepción.

- ¡Que sí me lo he estudiado leche!- exclamó- Mmm... ¡Ya está! ¡iovis! ¿Ves como me lo sé?- exlcamó Pepa ahora con chulería.

- Pepa, eso ni siquiera es un mes- contestó el hombre.

- Ah... es verdad... Que eso era Martes...- dijo Pepa pensativa.

- Es jueves, Pepa, jueves...- corrigió el hombre aún con la mano en la frente.

Pepa miró al calendario.

- No señor, que hoy es viernes- contestó ésta con toda seriedad señalándo al calendario.

Don Domingo suspiró con desesperación y se incorporó en la silla.

- Vamos a ver, Pepa, yo no te he dado esta oportunidad para que la tires a la basura. Me ha costado mucho conseguir que puedas hacer la selectividad ahora, así que necesito que te centres y trabajes- dijo serio.

Pepa se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en la silla.

- Mira Pepa, yo a tí te tengo mucho aprecio- dijo apoyando su mano en la rodilla de ésta- Eres como una más de mis hijas, por lo que sé que puedes conseguir lo que te propongas. Te cuesta el latín y ésto es un nivel muy básico, así que sé que no has estudiado. Yo te voy a ayudar siempre, pero necesito que no me mientas y que te esfuerces- dijo con una sonrisa compasiva.

Pepa asintió resignada.

- Además, que así te da menos tiempo a estar por ahí haciendo el loco como siempre- dijo ahora con guasa.

- Pues para su información yo tengo una vida muy interesante, Dominguito- dijo con chulería- Por eso no he podido estudiar.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué actividades comprende esa interesantísima vida tuya si se puede saber?- preguntó siguiendole el juego en un tono sarcástico.

- Pues dormir hasta tarde, pasear en moto, fumar, salir de fiesta, disfrutar de compañía de mi chica... La lista es muy extensa.

- ¿Tu chica?- preguntó riendo- ¿A qué pobre chiquilla has engatusado ahora?- preguntó divertido.

- Oye de probre nada, que mira lo que ha ganado- dijo señalandose a sí misma de arriba a abajo- Además que es muy lista y guapa- prosiguió orgullosa.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es esa maravilla?- preguntó aún bromeando aunque intrigado.

- Por ahora no... Es un secreto- respondió Pepa cruzada de brazos.

- Pues si tan inteligente es, que te ayude con el latín- reprochó Don Domingo en broma.

- Esque tenemos actividades más... divertidas- hizo enfasis en aquella última palabra.

Éste negaba con la cabeza mientras reía, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Molesto?- preguntó la voz de Silvia abriendo la puerta de aquella clase despacio- Esque estaba esperando fuera a que saliera Pepa, pero he oído risas y como ya es la hora...- se justificaba Silvia con su chaqueta en la mano, evitando contacto visual con Pepa.

- ¡Pasa, pasa! Si ya hemos terminado- contestó Don Domingo cerrando el libro con una sonrisa.

Silvia obedeció, pero no se alejó mucho de la puerta.

- ¿Qué tal la clase?- preguntó inocentemente.

- No me tires de la lengua Silvia, no me tires...- bromeó el hombre.

Silvia miró a Pepa confundida.

- Silvia que dice Don Domingo queme tienes que ayudar con el latín porque eres una mente iluminada- dijo Pepa sin darse cuenta de que le acababa de dar a Don Domingo la información sobre la persona con la que salía- Así que vamonos a estudiar. Ha sido un verdadero y maravilloso placer- dijo Pepa sarcástica, levantándose, agarrándo su mochila y empujando a Silvia suavemente fuera de la clase para luego salir ella.

- ¡Estudia!- exclamó Don Domingo entre risas.

- ¡Que sí! ¡Si a eso vamos!- gritó Pepa desde el pasillo ya fuera del campo de visión de éste.

- Si, si... a estudiar ¡Ay señor dame paciencia!- dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa en boca.


End file.
